Lavender Journey
by Leo Cole
Summary: Sixteen year old Stasi Morrison leaves Cherrygrove City with her mother's pokemon and a sense of determination. Joining her on her journey is Daniel Ferell and together, they battle her mother's murderers. But is there more than what it seems?
1. Prologue

A.n.: If you've never seen or read about any of the characters in  
this fic, I most likely made them up. Let's set a few ground rules:  
  
"..." speaking  
  
{...} thinking  
  
... telepathy  
  
~{~}~ Me talking  
  
Got it? Good! Now on with the fic!   
  
  
Prologue  
  
Cassidy gave an evil, mirthless laugh as she and her partner  
Butch closed in on their prey: A woman named Ann Morrison with  
a belt of pokeballs and a small, sleeping girl in her hands.  
"You've got nowhere to go now. Give us your pokemon and  
you shall live," said Butch.  
"Never, I would die rather than seeing you with my  
pokemon!" replied the woman.  
{Soon, we'll have a rare pokemon in our grasp. That Eevee  
with its lavender eyes is our ticket to being the Boss's number  
one team,} thought Cassidy. "Give us the pokemon, or face the  
consequences."  
"No." Ann backed away from them.  
"Well, if you're planning to run, you can't escape. There is  
nothing behind you but a sheer drop."  
Ann looked behind herself. What Cassidy said was true,  
there was a drop, but she noticed a small ledge about a few  
hundred feet from where she should. She turned her gaze to her  
two-year-old daughter. {I must save Anastasia,} she thought, {at  
all costs.}  
"We're waiting . . . " said Butch.  
"Pidgeot, Fly us down to that ledge!" Ann said as she  
released her pokemon.  
"Not so fast! Go Haunter, use your Poison Gas attack!" cried  
Butch.  
Ann climbed on her Pidgeot's back just when Haunter  
belched a purple gas in her direction.  
"Pidgeot! Don't breathe the gas! We need you to get us  
down to the ledge!" Ann cried as she inhaled the fumes. She  
started coughing uncontrollably and covered her daughter's  
mouth and nose.  
"After them!" screeched Cassidy.  
Pidgeot took off and flew down into the canyon leaving the two Team  
Rocket members behind.  
**************************************************  
Days later, after Ann and Anastasia had not returned to  
their home, a search party started. After hours of searching,  
they recovered Ann's body and Anastasia, who was still alive,  
thanks to her mother and Pidgeot. The team tried every  
maneuver to recall the large bird pokemon, but it refused to  
leave Anastasia's side. After lots of convincing, it finally  
allowed the team to recall it and bring Ann and Anastasia to  
Cherrygrove City, where their home was. As soon as they  
entered the city, Ann's body was rushed to the hospital. There, a  
doctor was waiting to find out the cause of death.  
"Do you have any idea yet doctor?" asked Nurse Joy, who  
was taking care of the pokemon.  
"Yes, the cause of death was poison. The type is revealed  
as from a pokemon. The only people who could have done this  
was Team Rocket."  
Nurse Joy gasped, "That's horrible!"   
"Very tragic. Now, as for the child, she is unharmed."  
"That's a relief."  
Ann's will was read the next day. She had left Anastasia her  
home and money, in which she would receive when she was  
twenty, and her five pokemon for when she was sixteen.  
Anastasia was to live with Nurse Joy in Cherrygrove City until  
she was eighteen. Nobody knew what the future held in store for  
Anastasia, the girl who survived the terror of Team Rocket...  
  
~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~  
So, you like? Remember to review! Sorry for the long wait, I had a  
few uploading problems. Okay, a ground rule on reviewing:  
-I do accept flames, but beware, you might get some in return! ^_^   
Also, I would like to thank Dark Euphoria and Lavenderangel for  
telling me that my story wasn't uploaded correctly. You two just saved my  
whole Fanfiction career! Let's all clap for these two fine people! *Silence  
broken by cricket chirps* Okay, maybe not, but thanks anyway! I would  
also like to thank Yorun for reading my chapters before I decided posting  
them on FF.net. And Yorun-san, only six more weeks before we can start  
resuming your lessons! ;)   
  
By the Lion's Mane,  
Leo 


	2. The birthday fourteen years later

A/n: Something else to add to my list of ground rules:  
  
-...- PokeDex talking  
  
~...~ Handwriting  
  
Chapter One: Fourteen years later; the Birthday  
  
"Anastasia! We need you in the lobby!" called Nurse Joy.  
"My name is Stasi!" Stasi yelled back.  
This was the evening of Stasi's sixteenth birthday. The day  
that she would inherit something very important from her  
mother. Nurse Joy never would say a word about it since Stasi  
could remember. Stasi quickly brushed her shoulder length  
periwinkle blue hair, put it in a ponytail, and ran out of the door.  
She raced down the hallway into the lobby.  
"Surprise! Happy birthday Stasi!" the center workers  
yelled.  
"Oh you guys," was all Stasi could say.  
"Happy birthday sweetie," Nurse Joy said as she hugged  
Stasi.  
"Thanks Joy."  
"So, what would you like to do? Open presents, or eat  
cake?" asked Nurse Joy.  
"What do the workers want to do?" asked Stasi.  
"Eat cake!" yelled Jake, Jane, John and Jill.  
"Okay, Chansey! Bring in the cake!" called Nurse Joy.  
A Chansey walked in wheeling in a chocolate frosted cake  
with sixteen candles. Nurse Joy cut large slices for everyone  
and they all dug in. After the cake was finished, everyone  
brought in their gifts. Stasi squeaked in delight at the sight of  
the presents.   
"Whose present should I open first? Maybe I should go  
alphabetically. That would mean, I open Jake's first!"  
"Here you go Stasi," Jake said as he handed Stasi a  
package.  
She tore at the paper to reveal a light blue backpack that  
exactly matched the color of her eyes.  
"Oh, it's so cute! Thank you Jake!" she said.  
"Here Stasi, I'm next," said Jane as she set a small parcel in  
Stasi's lap.  
Stasi ripped away the paper with excitement. "Oh wow!  
Some PokeGear! And in pearl! I always wanted one! Thank you  
ever so much Jane!"  
Jane smiled. "I knew you would appreciate it."  
"Stasi! Think fast!" Jill cried as she tossed a present  
towards Stasi.  
Stasi caught it and ripped the paper in a frenzy.   
"Slow down Stasi, you're acting like this is the last gift  
you'll get in your life!" said John.  
"A mummy bag! And in blue! Thank you Jill!"  
"You owe me girl. I paid my month's salary to buy that  
thing. It took me forever to find it in blue. I know that it's your  
favorite color."  
"Okay. Thanks again. John, what did you get me?"  
John shook his head. "I paid for the cake, and the candles, and you'll  
get your present after a few weeks."  
Stasi was confused. "Okay, I'll take your word for it. So Joy, what did  
you get me?"  
"This," Joy replied as she handed Stasi a wrapped  
cardboard box .  
Stasi opened it to reveal batteries, a yellow flashlight, a  
whistle, a map, a first aid kit, and a PokeDex.  
"But, where's the present I'm getting from Mom? And my  
presents, they all have a theme, don't they? Are you planning to  
send me on a trip? Wait, what about the PokeDex? Am I?..."  
"Yes, it's time for your last present," Nurse Joy replied.  
"Chansey?"  
The Chansey walked back in with a wooden box with an  
envelope on it. Stasi's name was written on the envelope.  
"Thank you Chansey." Stasi took the envelope, opened it,  
and started reading.  
~My dearest daughter,  
  
If you're reading this, I'm probably gone from this world. I  
want to tell you that even though my physical self may not be  
with you, my soul is. Now that I'm gone, I want you to know that I  
probably didn't leave without a fight. I want you to follow that  
example. Don't give up, keep on fighting. Fight for your dreams,  
and make them a reality.   
  
Your loving mother.~  
  
Stasi opened the box. Inside, nestled in soft foam, were  
five pokeballs. The workers were silent as she lifted each one  
from the box.  
Finally, Jake broke the silence by asking, "What pokemon  
are they?"  
"I don't know. I'll see. Pokeball go!" Stasi tossed the  
pokeball that she was holding in the air. It burst open in a flash  
of light to reveal an Eevee.  
"Vee. Ee. Vee," it said as it nuzzled StasiÕs leg.  
"Eevee, I remember you. You used to lay by my bed when I  
was younger. You were my mother's favorite pokemon."  
"Stasi, I'm sorry to break up your flashback but, what other  
pokemon do you have?" said Jill.  
John stood up and left the room. "Time for the pokemon  
patients to be fed."  
"Let's find out, go pokeballs!" Stasi replied as she tossed  
the remaining four pokeballs in the air.  
"Vee. Ee!" cried Eevee.  
There was a blinding flash of light when the pokeballs burst  
open. When the light dimmed, Stasi could see a Ditto, a Pidgeot,  
a Vulpix, and a Kadabra standing around her. The Pidgeot tried to  
perch on Stasi's shoulder, but it was too big. So it had to stand  
on the floor as it checked Stasi like a mother would check her  
son after a long war.  
"I guess that Pidgeot remembers your mother's death,"  
said Nurse Joy quietly.  
"How?" asked Stasi.  
"It was the one who saved you, aside from your mother that  
is. It kept you warm after your mother died, it found you food, it  
even wouldn't leave your side when the search team found you."  
Stasi's eyes welled up with tears. "Why did she have to  
die? She should be here, with me."  
"Oh honey," Nurse Joy said as she hugged Stasi. "Your mother wouldn't  
leave you for the world."  
"Then why did she?" Stasi said angrily. She felt a soft poke  
on her leg. She looked down to see Vulpix sniffing her. She knelt  
down to pick it up. As she straightened herself, she realized  
that the pokemon were still standing there.   
"COOL! A Kadabra! Hey Stasi, if you don't want it, can I have  
it?" asked John as he walked into the room.  
Jill smacked him on the back of his head. "You dummy!  
That's her mother's!"  
"Oh, sorry. Stop hitting me Jill! It hurts!"  
Everyone burst into laughter except for poor John. Everyone, even the  
pokemon. Stasi set Vulpix back down and stood back up.  
"Listen up, all pokemon. I bet that you remember your old  
trainer, my mother. I know that you know she is ... dead." She bit  
her lip. "I'm your new trainer now. If you have any interjections,  
you may speak up now."  
There was only silence.  
"Does that mean you're with me?"  
The pokemon nodded.  
"Great. First light tomorrow, we are leaving to start our  
journey. I'll be returning you to your pokeballs, so get a good  
night's sleep. Everyone, return." Stasi ran back to her room to  
pack for the next day. {This is going to be great,} she thought.  
  
~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}  
So, what did you think? If you are reading this, please review. It  
would be nice to know that I at least have a few fans. This is my first fic,  
and I still don't have anything down yet. I hope that this time the upload  
turned out okay. Please let me know if it does or doesn't. Okay?  
Well, I gotta go do some homework now and put my contacts in.  
*Grumbles under breath* Stupid math...  
Fare thee well, until we meet again!  
  
By the Lion's Mane,  
  
Leo 


	3. The Journey begins

Chapter two: The journey begins  
  
Stasi woke up the next morning with a jolt. She leaped out  
of bed, got dressed, and ran down the hallway to the kitchen.  
Nurse Joy was there making enough scrambled eggs and bacon  
to feed an army. In this case: four hungry workers, Stasi, herself,  
and the people spending the night at the pokemon center.  
"How did you sleep?" asked Nurse Joy.  
"Like a rock, a log, and a baby all rolled together," replied  
Stasi. "Can I eat breakfast now?"  
"Sure," Nurse Joy said as she spooned some food on Stasi's  
plate.  
"Something smells good," Jake said as he walked into the  
kitchen in his boxers. He yawned and grinned at Stasi. "So, ready to start  
your journey?"  
Stasi nodded. "I'm going to miss you guys. Just to let you  
know, you forgot to get dressed again."  
"Hey, I do that for you, kid." He winked. "Hey Joy, can I have  
some grub?"  
"Not until you go back to your room and get dressed. What  
if the trainers saw you in the kitchen with only your boxers on?  
They would think that the Center is unsanitary."  
"Fine, you win." Jake turned to Stasi. "Hey Stasi?"  
"Yes, Jake?"  
"Don't forget the guy who walks in the kitchen with only his  
boxers on."  
Stasi laughed. "Okay Jake. I'll remember you."  
"Good." Jake walked out of the room.  
"I might as well feed my pokemon. Eevee, Vulpix, Pidgeot,  
Kadabra, and Ditto, come on out!" Stasi threw her pokeballs in  
the air. Instantly, the pokemon materialized.  
"Ditto," Ditto said as it Transformed into scrambled eggs.  
"You'd better watch out Ditto, somebody might come along  
and eat you!" Stasi said.  
Ditto instantly Transformed back with a worried look on its  
face.   
Stasi laughed. "I'm only kidding Ditto."  
The pokemon laughed as Ditto blushed.  
"Well now, it sounds like all of you are getting along before  
you even leave the house," said Joy.  
Stasi smiled at Joy and ate her food.  
After breakfast, Stasi put on her favorite clothes: a pair of  
flares, a white tank top, and a blue jacket partially zipped, and  
put her hair back in a ponytail. She hung her PokeGear around her  
neck and slung her backpack over her shoulders. Outside of the  
Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy and the workers were waiting to  
give her a proper farewell.  
"I'll miss you Stasi," said Jane as she hugged the sixteen  
year old.  
"I'll miss you too, Jane."   
"Hey Stasi, remember, you gotta pay me back for the  
mummy bag."  
"But Jill-"  
"Psyche!"  
"Very funny." Stasi punched Jill in the arm.  
"Hey Stasi, that offer for the Kadabra is still open," said  
John.  
Jill hit him in the back of the head. "John!"  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't hit me again!" John cowered  
beneath Jill's glare.  
"Sorry John, I'm not going to trade my Kadabra for the  
world."  
"Darn."  
"I'll miss you anyway, John."  
Stasi turned to Jake. He gave her a tight hug. "Remember  
what I said, kid."  
"I won't forget. Thanks for being my big brother Jake."  
"No problem."  
He released her and Stasi turned to Nurse Joy; they hugged.  
"Your mother would be so proud of you right now, honey,"  
Nurse Joy whispered.  
"I know," Stasi replied softly.  
"You can call anytime, you know that."  
"I know. I promise to write."  
Nurse Joy stepped back. "It seems like yesterday that you  
were outside making mud pies with the Diglett with a cold that  
you let out of the Center."  
"I think that was yesterday Nurse Joy," remarked Jake.  
Everybody laughed. Stasi started walking to the route that  
would take her out of town.  
"I'll see you later you guys!" she called. She walked out of  
town and into a forest. "Okay, Eevee go!"  
Eevee appeared from an envelope of light. It cocked its  
head at her.  
"I'm going to need some company on my journey. Want to  
join me?"  
"Eevee! Vee!" Eevee nodded enthusiastically and leaped on  
her shoulder.  
"You seem comfortable."  
"Vee."  
Suddenly Stasi heard a bush rustling. {It must be a pokemon!}   
she thought.  
But to no avail, it was only the wind. Stasi sighed and  
pressed on. It took all day to walk two thirds of the way and was  
early evening when she decided to set up camp.  
"Vee. Eev," said Eevee.  
"What is it Eevee?" asked Stasi.  
It nudged her belt with the pokeballs.  
"You think that I shouldn't do all of the work?"  
Eevee nodded.   
"Okay, pokeballs, go!"  
Her pokemon appeared and waited expectantly.  
"I need you to help me set up camp. Ditto, will you  
Transform into Scyther and find some fruit?"  
"Ditto!" it cried as it nodded.  
"Kadabra, I need you to find some stones and firewood so  
we can make a fire. Vulpix, that's where you come in. Pidgeot, I  
need you to scout the area so we can find a trail that leads to  
Violet City tomorrow. Eevee, you're with me."  
The rest of the pokemon nodded. Ditto Transformed and  
they went their separate ways. After some time, Kadabra  
returned with some large stones and firewood levitating in the  
air, Ditto returned with grapefruit, apples, and pears, Pidgeot  
returned with a clear trail marked out on the map, and Stasi,  
Vulpix, and Eevee had finished unrolling the mummy bag, getting  
a pot out, and getting some ingredients for an excellent stew.  
"Is everyone present and accounted for?" asked Stasi.  
Pidgeot nodded.  
"Okay, let's start cooking!"  
The pokemon cheered and started getting busy. Kadabra  
arranged the stones into a circle, Pidgeot, Ditto, and Eevee  
placed the firewood inside, Vulpix lit the fire, and Stasi started  
cooking their dinner. When the stew started bubbling, Stasi  
removed it from the fire and they started eating.   
"Does everything taste alright?" asked Stasi.  
"Vul. Pix. Vul." Vulpix said with a satisfied smile.  
The other pokemon agreed. After they ate, Stasi returned  
them to their pokeballs and went to bed. She spent the night  
with a long, dreamless sleep.  
**************************************************  
It was early morning when Stasi woke up.  
"Everybody, come on out of your pokeballs. We need to  
take down camp and set on out," Stasi said.  
Kadabra decided to crush the stones into pebbles to bring  
along as a weapon, it Teleported them into Stasi's backpack.  
"Good thinking Kadabra," praised Stasi. "Who knows what  
pokemon or goons we might meet along the way."  
It smiled. Pidgeot flew into the air to make one last check  
on where the trail was. It flew back with good results. Meanwhile,  
Stasi rolled up her mummy bag while Ditto, Eevee, and Vulpix  
searched for snacks for the trip. They returned with fruit,  
walnuts, and radishes.  
"Great job everybody. Everyone accounted for?"   
Pidgeot nodded.   
"Okay, Ditto, Kadabra and Vulpix, return. Pidgeot lead the  
way," Stasi said as she slung her backpack on.  
Pidgeot landed on the ground in front of Stasi. It turned it back to  
her and lowered its wings.  
"You want me to climb on?"  
It nodded and chirped.  
"I'm sorry, I can't. I'm afraid of heights."  
It looked at her and took off. Eevee leaped onto her  
shoulder. Pidgeot started leading Stasi to the trail. It flew slow  
so she wouldn't have to run. When Stasi stepped onto the trail,  
she had Pidgeot to return and started walking to Violet City.  
"Getting tired Eevee?" she asked about an hour later.  
Eevee nodded. "Ee.Vee," it replied as it almost lost its  
footing.  
"Well, you'll just have to hold on for a little while longer.  
We're almost there."  
After twenty more minutes of walking, Stasi stepped on  
the paved streets of Violet City.  
"First things first, I need to go to the Pokemon Center."  
"Vee," Eevee replied.  
They walked down the street for a while. People turned to  
look at her as she passed by.   
"Eevee, do you get the feeling that we're being stared at  
just a little too much?" Stasi asked through clenched teeth.  
It nodded. It seemed like everyone had to turn their heads  
to see the girl with an Eevee perched on her shoulder. Especially  
when the Eevee had lavender eyes. Two people especially had to  
stare at the Eevee.  
"Hey Butch," whispered Cassidy.  
Butch turned around. "What?"  
"Doesn't that Eevee look familiar?"  
"Yeah, it does." Butch rubbed his chin. "You know? I think  
its that Eevee that we tried to steal from that lady about fourteen  
years ago."  
"You're right. It is."  
"But that was when we were young, and inexperienced, but I  
wonder..."  
"What?" Cassidy asked.  
"Who's the girl with it?" he pondered.  
"I bet it's her daughter. You know, the girl she was holding  
the last time we saw her?"  
"If the girl has the Eevee..."  
"That means the woman died because of your Haunter. You  
shouldn't have told it to use Poison Gas. You know that it's  
always fatal," scolded Cassidy.  
"I forgot, okay? What are we going to do about the Eevee?"  
"We wait until we can catch the girl alone."  
"Right."  
  
  
~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{  
So? What did you think? Please review. I know that there are a lot of  
people reading this, just not reviewing. I need to know if there is anything  
I need to fix, like spelling errors or other stuff.  
Happy Thanksgiving!  
  
By the Lion's Mane,  
  
Leo 


	4. The Zephyr Badge and meet Daniel

A/N: Alright, I would like to say thank you for the people who have  
reviewed so far. I need at least five reviews to continue on with the story.  
Okay, on with the fic!  
  
Chapter Three: Daniel arrives  
  
"Excuse me, do you know where the Pokemon Center is?"  
asked Stasi.  
The person she asked stared at Eevee. "Yeah, it's down the  
road. You can't miss it."  
"Okay, thanks!" Stasi ran down the crowded street until she  
stood in front of the Center.  
"Vee?"  
"It's okay Eevee. We're just going to get you a check up."  
"Eev."  
Stasi walked inside of the center to the counter where  
Nurse Joy stood.  
"Can I help you?"  
"I would like to get my pokemon checked please."  
Nurse Joy stared. "Sure. I'm sorry but, you look familiar."  
"I live with the Nurse Joy in Cherrygrove City."  
Nurse Joy nodded in understanding. "Oh, okay. I remember you now.  
Could you follow me in back please?"  
Nurse Joy walked down the hall into a room.  
"Come right in, we'll get the check up started now. Could  
you please bring out your pokemon?"  
"Sure. Pokemon, go!"  
"Let's start with your Vulpix."  
"Okay, do you mind if I hold it?" asked Stasi.  
"Not at all," Nurse Joy replied.  
Stasi knelt down to pick up Vulpix. It clambered into her  
arms. Nurse Joy took out a stethoscope and listened to its  
heartbeat.  
"Heart rate is normal."  
Next she checked its strength. She had Vulpix try a Fire  
Spin attack on a metal sheet. It melted after two blows of flame.  
She checked everything.  
"This Vulpix is in great condition. Now, let's see your  
Ditto."  
One pokemon after another was checked until Nurse Joy  
was finally done.  
"Your pokemon are in perfect health. Are you going to  
challenge Falkner?" asked Nurse Joy.  
"That's what I'm planning to do."  
"Good luck. As a heads up, I'll tell you that he uses Flying  
type pokemon."  
"Thank you for everything Nurse Joy," Stasi said as she  
walked out of the Pokemon Center.  
"Eevee!" called Eevee.  
Stasi was climbing up the steps when she heard a voice.  
"Hey you!"  
She turned around to see a boy about her age with auburn hair and  
blue eyes. "Yeah?"  
"You going to challenge Falkner?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Let me introduce myself, my name is Daniel. I'm the  
champion of this town, and I challenge you to a battle!"  
"Challenge accepted," replied Stasi.  
"I'm going to wipe the floor with you."  
"Not on your life. Since I'm going to beat you, we'll play by  
your rules."  
"We use three pokemon each. At the end of the battle, the  
winner gets twenty dollars. You in?"  
"Let's do it."  
By now a crowd was forming to watch their town champion  
battle against the newcomer.  
"Beedrill go!" called Daniel.  
"Vulpix, I choose you!" cried Stasi.  
"Beedrill, use your Focus Energy!"  
Beedrill crossed its stingers and started glowing a vivid blue. Vulpix  
watched curiously.  
"Vulpix, use Quick Attack."  
Vulpix started darting around the battle zone and ran in to  
tackle Beedrill. Beedrill was thrown back from the attack, but  
wasn't fazed.  
"Beedrill, use Fury Attack!"  
Beedrill started jabbing its arm stingers at Vulpix. Vulpix leaped out  
of the way.  
"Vulpix, use your Agility!"  
Vulpix dodged Beedrill's attack countless times, but Stasi  
saw that it was growing tired fast.  
"Beedrill, use Rage!"  
"Vulpix, Flamethrower!"  
A blazing inferno burst out of Vulpix's mouth. It hit Beedrill  
and toasted it to a crisp. Beedrill landed on the ground, hurt, but not down  
for the count.  
"Beedrill no!"  
"Vulpix, finish it off with a Tackle!"  
Vulpix ran at the Beedrill with top speed before slamming  
into it, knocking it out.  
"Beedrill return. Go Krabby!"  
"Vulpix, return. Kadabra, your turn."  
"Krabby! Bubble!"  
"Kadabra, Confusion."  
Krabby started to spit out large bubbles at the psychic pokemon but,  
suddenly the bubbles turned around and hit Krabby.  
"Kadabra, use Psychic!"  
Kadabra's eyes glowed an electric blue and Krabby started  
dancing the disco. Daniel goggled at his pokemon.  
"Krabby! What are you doing?" he yelled. "Use Vicegrip!"  
"Your Krabby is helpless to my Kadabra. As long as Kadabra  
holds its attack, your Krabby can't do anything but bend to  
Kadabra's will. In this case, it's dancing until it's to pooped to even do the  
macarena," said Stasi. "Kadabra, finish it with a Confusion!"  
Kadabra's eyes started glowing white before Krabby found  
itself in the air, and then on the ground, unconscious.  
"Krabby, return. Onix, do your duty!"  
"Kadabra, return. Go Ditto!"  
"Onix, use Tackle!" called Daniel.  
"Ditto, Transform and use Harden!"  
Ditto started glowing with an intense light as its shape twisted.  
When it dimmed, an Onix was standing in its place. When Onix slammed  
into Ditto, Ditto barely moved.   
"Ditto, use Screech and then Bind."  
Ditto started shrieking an eerie sound so bad, everyone  
covered their ears except Stasi and Daniel. Onix tried to run  
from Ditto's attack, but wasn't fast enough. Ditto caught it and  
started wrapping itself around Onix's body.   
"Onix, try to break free!" cried Daniel.  
"Your Onix can struggle all it wants to. Every time it does,  
my Ditto squeezes it harder."  
"Onix, use Flail!"  
Onix's tail flew out of nowhere and slapped Ditto across its  
nose. Ditto returned Onix's attack with a its own Flail attack.  
Onix fell limp to the ground.  
"Onix, return."  
"Return, Ditto."  
Daniel looked at the ground and then Stasi. "I guess you won."  
"Told you I would," replied Stasi with a smile.  
Whispers ran through the crowd. They were amazed.  
"Somebody beat Daniel."  
"But, he's our champion."  
"Hurry, go get Grandpa. Someone beat Daniel."  
"Who is that girl?"  
"She's good. I'll tell you that."  
Daniel walked towards Stasi. He reached in his pocket and  
handed her some dollar bills. "You won, here's the money."  
"Thank you Daniel. I'm going back to the Pokemon Center  
now." Stasi turned and walked to the Center. The crowd parted  
to let her through.  
"Vee. Eev."  
"I know Eevee. We did it."  
Stasi walked back into the center. Nurse Joy was waiting at  
the counter.  
"Back so soon?" she asked.  
"I didn't battle Falkner yet, but I did battle a boy named  
Daniel. Do you think you could heal my pokemon? I want them in  
top shape if I'm battling a gym leader."  
"I'll be right back. You may take a seat right over there."  
"Thank you, I will. Here are my pokeballs."  
Nurse Joy turned around and left with Stasi's five pokemon.  
When Stasi sat down, a girl with auburn hair like Daniel's burst in  
the Center and said, "Who defeated my brother?"  
"If you're talking about Daniel, I did," Stasi said as she  
stood up.  
"Then I challenge you to a battle."  
"I'm sorry, my pokemon are being healed right now."  
"After they're healed!"  
"I'm going straight to the Gym."  
"After the Gym Leader wipes the floor with you!"  
"Jennifer, after she *beats* Falkner, she'll be leaving for the  
next town. Besides, you don't have any pokemon," Daniel said as  
he walked into the Center. "Speaking of pokemon, how did you  
get yours so strong?" he asked Stasi. "I've never lost like that before."  
"My mother trained them," replied Stasi.  
"She trained them for you? But, that's illegal! We should  
call Officer Jenny right now!" cried Jennifer.  
"No, the pokemon that I have were my mother's." Stasi had  
a strange look in her eyes. "She was murdered by Team Rocket  
when I was little, her pokemon saved my life."  
"Oh, um, I'm sorry," said Daniel.  
"No problem."  
Nurse Joy walked into the room. "Excuse me, Stasi? Your  
pokemon are healed." She handed Stasi her pokeballs and Eevee  
leaped on her shoulder.   
"Thank you Nurse Joy. If you'll excuse me, IÕve got a battle  
with the Gym Leader."  
"Well, um, good luck," said Jennifer.  
"Yeah, good luck," echoed Daniel.  
"Thanks. See you around." Stasi ran out of the door to the  
Gym. She slowly climbed up the steps leading to the door  
looming ahead of her.  
"Are you nervous Eevee?"  
Eevee shook its head after a little hesitation.  
"Well I am. Tell me the truth, am I a good trainer for a  
beginner?"  
"Eevee!" It nodded enthusiastically.  
"Thanks Eevee." Stasi opened the door to a room. A boy  
was waiting.  
"Are you Falkner?" asked Stasi.  
"No, I'm one of his trainees. Shall I tell Master Falkner that  
he has a challenger?"  
"Please do."  
"Wait a moment." The boy disappeared into a door. After a  
few minutes, he reappeared. "You may come in. Follow me."  
Stasi followed the boy down a long corridor into a huge  
room with the biggest battlefield she had ever seen. A boy her  
age with purplish hair was waiting at the other end of the field.  
"What is your name, trainer?" the boy asked.  
"Stasi. Who wants to know?"  
"Well, Stasi, if you must know, I've been on a winning streak  
lately and you might not win. Also, we need to know your name  
so we can put it down in the records."  
"Well, I'm here to put an end to your winning streak."  
He laughed. "That's what my last victim said."  
{Be on your guard Stasi,} Stasi thought. {He's trying to psyche  
you out. But it won't work.}  
"I accept your challenge, Stasi. We use two pokemon each,  
no items. Agreed?"  
"Agreed."  
"The leader, Falkner, against the challenger, Stasi. Using  
two pokemon each, no items." the judge said.  
"Let the battle begin! Go Pidgey!"  
"Go, Ditto!"  
In a blinding flash of light, the two pokemon appeared.  
"Ditto, Transform!"  
Ditto started to emit a white light. Its shape shifted to a  
Pidgey shape.  
"Pidgey, Tackle the copycat!"  
"Ditto, use your Tackle too!"  
Both Pidgeys (the real and fake) dove towards each other,  
but Ditto managed to maneuver around Pidgey's beak and slam  
it into the ground.  
"Great job Ditto, now use Gust to keep it on the ground!"  
Ditto started flapping its wings, creating howling winds  
directed at Pidgey. Pidgey couldn't move an inch against the  
pressure.  
"Pidgey, try your Mud Slap!"  
"Ditto, Agility!"  
Pidgey started chucking globs of mud in Ditto's direction,  
but to no avail. Ditto was dodging each move. Where the mud came from,  
Stasi didn't know.  
"Ditto, finish it off with a Quick Attack!"  
Ditto started darting around the field, confusing Pidgey,  
before slamming into it. Pidgey flopped to the ground,  
unconscious.  
"Pidgey is out of the match, the winner is Ditto." said the  
judge.  
"Pidgey, return. Go Pidgeotto!"  
"Ditto, return. Eevee, I choose you!"  
"Vee!" Eevee cried as it leaped off of Stasi's shoulder.  
"An Eevee? Why would you want to use that?" scoffed  
Falkner.  
"You'll see. Eevee, use Bite!"  
"Pidgeotto! Take to the air!"  
Pidgeotto started flapping its wings, rising in the air. Soon it was  
high above Eevee's head.  
"Your Eevee can't do anything now. It can't even reach  
Pidgeotto."  
"Watch and learn fly boy. Eevee, jump and use Bite!"  
Eevee leaped into the air about as high as Pidgeotto was  
and clamped its jaws on Pidgeotto's wing. Pidgeotto screamed  
as it fluttered to the ground.  
"Pidgeotto! Try to use Sand Attack!"  
"Eevee, stop it cold with a Quick Attack."  
Before Pidgeotto could kick up some sand, Eevee had it  
cornered. Pidgeotto tried to fly, but it was crippled. Eevee  
tackled it to the ground. The judge ran over to see the  
Pidgeotto.  
"Pidgeotto is out of the match. The winner is Eevee!"  
"Yay! We did it Eevee!" squealed Stasi as she leaped into  
the air.  
"Eevee!" cried Eevee as it ran into her arms.  
"Pidgeotto, return. Good work Stasi. Here is your prize  
money and your badge," Falkner said as he walked over to Stasi and placed  
a wad of bills and a purple badge into her palm.  
Stasi looked at the money. "But, this is way too much!"  
"Nonsense! You earned it. I never would have thought to  
have a pokemon jump, that was good thinking."  
"Thanks, I used to live in a Pokemon Center, so when I was  
young, I would sneak out of bed to hear trainers compare their  
strategies."  
"Well, it paid off. I hope to see you in the future, Stasi."  
"Thanks," Stasi replied. "I won the Zephyr Badge!"  
"Shane will show you to the door," Falkner said as he waved  
a hand. The boy that Stasi followed strode up to the pair.  
"Follow me," he said.  
Stasi obeyed and trailed after him as he lead her to the  
door. She walked outside to discover that the road leading to  
the next town was in fact, a few feet from the Gym. She decided  
that she was on the other side of town.  
"I guess that Falkner wanted the Gym to be close to the  
route so the trainers didn't have to walk back across town," she  
told Eevee.  
"Vee."  
Stasi shaded her eyes from the sun. "It's almost noon. Do  
you want to get something to eat?"  
It shook its head.  
"So you want to continue?"  
It nodded.   
"Well, if you say so..." Stasi said as she veered right.   
"Vee."  
Stasi had just walked for a few miles and was entering the  
forest when Eevee's ears pricked up.  
"Vee?" it said.  
"What's wrong Eevee?" asked Stasi.  
Just then, Stasi heard a voice, "Hey Stasi!"  
"Huh?" Stasi whirled around to see Daniel running up to her  
with a backpack slung over his shoulder and a grocery bag in one  
hand. He was dressed in jeans, and in a red long-sleeved shirt.   
"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you, but, is it okay if I tag along? I  
mean, being champion of the city isn't as glamorous as people  
think. To tell the truth, I want to finish my pokemon journey," he  
said in a rush.  
"What do you think Eevee?" asked Stasi.  
"Eevee!" it said as it nodded.  
"Okay Daniel, welcome to our group. I'm Anastasia  
Morrison, at you service," Stasi said as she extended her hand.  
"Daniel Ferell," he said as he shook her hand.  
"So Daniel, do you have any other pokemon besides the  
ones you battled with?"  
"Nope, just Beedrill, Onix, and Krabby. Do you?" Daniel  
started walking. Stasi followed.  
"Yep. You've already met Ditto, Vulpix, Kadabra and Eevee,  
of course," Stasi said as Eevee nuzzled her. "The only other  
pokemon I have is Pidgeot."  
"Wow." Daniel whistled in admiration. "That's some team."  
"Thanks."  
"I take it that you're going to Azalea Town, right?"  
"Right."  
"Then we're going to be coming up to Union Cave then."  
"Is it dangerous?"  
"If you have the right pokemon, no."  
"Have you been in there before?"  
"Only on a guided tour. I'm sorry for questioning you, but  
what's up with your Eevee's eyes? They're a different color than the  
normal color eyes."  
"Eevee's eyes are lavender. It's the reason that Team  
Rocket was after my mother..." Stasi's voice trailed off.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."  
"It's okay. Even though I've had Eevee for a little while now,  
it seems like we've been together forever. Now I have a  
question for you: what's in the grocery bag?"  
Daniel stopped walking and looked down at the bag. "You  
know, I plumb forgot about the bag. You asked what's inside?"  
Stasi nodded.  
"Well, it's mainly food."  
"Mainly?" Stasi's eyebrows went up.  
"I have some other stuff in there."  
"What kind of stuff?"  
"Just... stuff." He shoved the grocery bag into his backpack.   
"Oh."  
They walked in silence for the rest of the walk.  
  
  
  
~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}  
Gotta love those cliffhangers. I know it isn't much of one, but I'll  
leave you there. Thank you for the people who have reviewed so far. It's  
nice to be known and my story loved. My friend asked me to put a quote in  
my book so here it goes:  
  
"We live a short life. Party naked." - name witheld by request.  
  
Yay! It has finally snowed here in Wisconsin! *Does a happy dance  
around the room* Now I can go and chuck a snowball at my sisters! Can you  
believe it's December, and it only had snowed less that an inch before  
today? I wouldn't if I lived down Sout'!  
Have a happy day and please review!  
  
By the Lion's Mane,  
  
Leo 


	5. When Sandshrew attacks at Union Cave

Chapter Three: Union Cave; When Sandshrew attacks  
  
"We have now reached Union Cave," Daniel said.  
"It's big," said Stasi as she shielded her eyes.  
"Vee." said Eevee as it looked around.  
They were standing at the mouth of the cave. There was no  
sign of any people.  
"So, flashlights out?" asked Stasi.  
"Good idea," replied Daniel.  
Stasi unslung her backpack and dug around in it until she  
pulled out the flashlight that Nurse Joy gave her. She rezipped  
her backpack and reslung it on her shoulders. She stood up to  
see Daniel holding an electric lamp in his hands.  
"Wow," Stasi said. "Don't those things cost a fortune?"  
"They do, but I've won so many battles, I could buy a year's  
supply of food if I have to."  
Stasi nodded. "Shall we enter?"   
"Ladies first." Daniel bowed mockingly.  
"Finally, someone with manners," Stasi retorted as she turned  
on her flashlight and entered the cave.  
"I was well brought up, you know. Even though I usually  
don't act like it." Daniel followed her and turned on his lamp. The  
tunnel flooded with light while Stasi turned off her flashlight.  
"Sure seems like it."  
Stasi walked into a large cavern. The stalactites hung over  
her like large icicles ready to fall at any moment.   
"Stasi, look!" Daniel said as he pointed to his discovery.  
There were two columns standing next to each other, making a  
doorway into a tunnel. He ran in while Stasi entered the tunnel  
carefully with Eevee perched on her shoulder. Suddenly, there  
was a noise behind her. She whirled around to find... nothing.  
"Hey Stasi, why did you stop?" asked Daniel as he walked  
up to her.  
"I thought I heard something. I bet it was nothing."  
Daniel looked at her. "Okay," he said.  
They walked in silence for fifteen minutes when Stasi heard  
the noise again.  
"Hey, Eevee?"  
Eevee pricked its ears up. "Vee?"  
"Do you get the feeling that we're being... followed?"  
It nodded its head.  
Daniel turned around. "Stasi? Do you need to rest? You  
seem a little pale."  
"Yeah, I think I do," replied Stasi. She sat on a rock and  
pulled out her PokeDex. She flipped it open.  
"Is that your PokeDex that Professor Elm gave you?" asked  
Daniel.  
"No, Nurse Joy gave it to me."  
"Have you checked it out yet?"  
"Not really."  
"Why don't you try it out?"  
"Which pokemon should I do?"  
"How about Eevee?" suggested Daniel.  
"Okay." Stasi pointed her PokeDex at Eevee.  
-Eevee, the Evolution pokemon: Its irregularly configured  
DNA is affected by its surroundings. It evolves if its  
environment changes,- said the electronic device.  
"Cool, how about Beedrill?" asked Daniel  
"Okay, what information do you have on Beedrill?" asked Stasi.  
-Beedrill, the Poison Bee pokemon: It has three poison  
barbs. The barb on its tail secretes the most powerful poison.-  
"I'll have to keep that in mind," Daniel said to himself.  
Stasi stood up and stretched her arms. "I think we should  
get going."  
Suddenly, something leaped at Stasi and tackled her to the  
ground. It dashed behind a rock before Eevee could leap up and  
defend its trainer.  
"Are you okay?" asked Daniel as he helped Stasi up.  
"I'm fine." Stasi brushed herself off. She felt a trickle down  
her left arm. She took off her jacket to reveal a deep cut on her  
forearm.  
"Stasi, you're hurt. Hang on a second, I've got a first aid kit  
in my pack." Daniel put his lantern on the ground and unslung his  
backpack and opened it. He took out a white box and opened it  
to reveal several compartments containing different medical  
things.  
"That's some kit," Stasi said.  
"My father's a doctor. He wants me to join his practice when  
I'm old enough, but I want to train pokemon. Hold still, this will  
sting a bit." He wet a cloth with antiseptic and held it against  
Stasi's arm.  
"Ouch! I thought it would sting a little bit." Stasi drew her  
arm back sharply.  
"Be quiet you little sissy. I'm almost done." He gave her a  
bandage to put on.  
"Do you have any idea what that thing was?" asked Stasi as  
she put her jacket back on.  
"I have no idea." He put the kit back into his bag and they  
started walking again.   
**************************************************  
"Cassidy, I'm hungry," complained Butch as they walked  
through the bustling city.  
"You're always hungry. The girl left a few hours ago. We  
were supposed to follow them, but no. You had to get some  
lunch," Cassidy snapped. "I never thought that you could eat three steaks."  
"I never thought I could either." he burped loudly. Several  
people turned to stare at him.  
"Hurry up. We've got a lot of ground to cover."  
**************************************************  
Stasi stopped again. "Daniel? I'm getting the feeling that  
someone, or something, is watching us. I heard that noise again."  
"Where?" he asked.  
"Behind us. In the shadows."  
He shone his lantern in the darkness behind them to see a  
pair of eyes shining behind a rock. They quickly ducked down and  
disappeared.  
"Who's there? Come on out." Daniel said in a confident  
voice. Stasi stood next to him with Eevee growling. It started  
pawing at her pocket.  
"What is it Eevee? The only thing that's in my pocket is my  
PokeDex."  
"I think that it wants you to use it Stasi."  
She took the PokeDex out of her pocket and pointed it at  
the rock. A picture appeared on the screen. It was of a  
Sandshrew.  
-Sandshrew, the Mouse pokemon: disliking water, it lives in  
deep burrows in arid areas. It can roll itself instantly into a ball.-  
The Sandshrew leaped away from its hiding place and ran  
towards Stasi, tackling her to the ground again. She fell, hitting  
her head on a rock. Eevee jumped off of her shoulder, ready to  
defend its fallen trainer.  
"Stasi!" Daniel set down his lantern and scrambled to her  
side. "Stasi, can you hear me?"  
"Yeah, I hear you. I can't move my ankle though."  
The Sandshrew crouched, ready to attack again. Eevee  
growled and stepped closer.   
Daniel stuck his arm in front of the angry pokemon. "Wait  
Eevee, let me battle it."  
It looked at him with confusion in its lavender eyes, but it  
backed off. It went to Stasi and nudged her face, trying to  
comfort her.  
"Alright, this is a battle between you and me." Daniel told  
the Sandshrew. "Go Krabby! Use Crabhammer!"  
The Sandshrew ducked under Krabby's claw and scratched it  
on the belly. Krabby reeled back, but wasn't fazed from the  
attack.  
"Krabby, use your Bubble!"  
Large bubbles blew out of Krabby's mouth, smacking the  
Sandshrew against the wall. The Sandshrew tried to get up, but  
fell on the ground.  
"Pokeball, go!" Daniel tossed a pokeball at the Sandshrew.  
It opened up and Sandshrew was sucked in. The light was red as  
the Sandshrew struggled to free itself, until it finally changed  
to white.  
"Great job," said Stasi as she pulled herself up.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine. I just turned my ankle, that's all." She stepped  
forward. Her ankle collapsed below her and she nearly found  
herself on the ground if not for Daniel.   
"I think you sprained your ankle Stasi."  
"I'm fine. Really." Stasi looked at Daniel's doubtful glare.  
Eevee leaped back onto Stasi's shoulder. Stasi looked at  
Eevee and asked, "What do you think Eevee? Is my ankle  
sprained?"  
Eevee stared back at her and leaped back down. It stood on  
its hind legs and nudged Ditto's pok‚ball.  
"You want me to call out Ditto so it can Transform?"  
Eevee nodded and pawed it.  
"Alright, you're the expert." Stasi pulled out the pokeball.  
"Ditto, go!"  
It emerged in a sparkling light. It looked around. "Ditto?"  
"Ditto, can you transform into Machamp and carry Stasi the  
rest of the way?" asked Daniel.  
"Ditto. Ditto," it replied. It started glowing and changing  
its shape. Finally, it emerged from the light as the strong  
fighting pokemon. It wrapped one of its arms around Stasi's  
waist and hoisted her onto its shoulder.  
"Thanks Ditto." Daniel started walking down the tunnel.  
"Daniel, how much farther do we need to go?" asked Stasi  
as Ditto followed Daniel.  
"About half an hour's worth more of walking."  
"Great. Just great."  
In about forty five minute's time, they emerged into the  
daylight on the route leading to Azalea Town. Daniel and Ditto  
started down the route.   
"Daniel, I told you. I'm fine," Stasi said.  
"No, you're not. If you can't take one step without falling,  
it's a pretty bad injury," came the reply.  
"Ditto, put me down. I told you, I'm fine."  
Ditto looked at Daniel. He sighed and said, "Put her down.  
She'll be begging for you to pick her back up soon."  
Ditto nodded and set Stasi down. She stood shakily, and  
then straightened up. She took one careful step. She winced and  
took another step. She started walking a little faster, but with a  
bad limp.  
"See, I told you I was fine."   
Ditto looked at Daniel. He shrugged. "Hey, I'm not your  
trainer, she is."  
"Very funny Daniel." Stasi walked past a temple with stairs  
descending into the ground. "I wonder what that is."  
  
~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}  
So ends Chapter four. I'm sorry for my account not letting anonymous  
people send in reviews. I've fixed that now. Please accept my apologies  
and this chocolate bar. *Points to a large table covered in candy bars* One  
per person please. And don't take the Reeses Peanut Butter Cups. They're  
my favorite. Please review! It's that little button on the lower left part of  
your screen.  
  
By the Lion's Mane,  
  
Leo 


	6. The Hive Badge

Chapter Five: The Hive Badge  
  
"Excuse me sir, where is the Pokemon Center?" asked Stasi  
politely.  
The man she asked stared at the girl had an Eevee perched  
on her shoulder. "Sure, it's down the street and on the left.  
"Thank you." Stasi limped towards her auburn haired  
companion. "Come on Daniel, I found out where the Center is."  
"After you asked five people," Daniel replied.  
Stasi smiled. "Shut up."  
They walked down the street and came to the building.  
Stasi hobbled into the center, trying not to attract attention.  
She staggered to the counter where Nurse Joy stood.  
"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" asked Nurse Joy.  
"We would like our pokemon healed, please," Stasi said as  
she and Daniel placed their pokeballs and Eevee on the counter.  
"And someone to take a look at her foot. She was knocked  
over by my Sandshrew," said Daniel hurriedly.  
"Yes, I noticed that she was limping quite a bit when she  
entered the center." -Stasi blushed- "if you'll wait a second,  
Chansey? Could you bring these pokemon to the back room?"  
The Chansey that she asked nodded.  
"Thank you. Stasi, come with me. You may stay in the  
waiting room young man."  
"Daniel. My name is Daniel."  
"Alright, you may sit down Daniel."  
"How long will this be?" he asked.  
"Only a few minutes. Stasi, right this way."  
Stasi fell in step behind Nurse Joy.  
"How do you know my name?" asked Stasi as she followed  
Nurse Joy.  
"My sister is the Nurse Joy that you live with. I was the one  
to get you registered for the Johto League."  
Stasi smacked her forehead. "That's right! I was wondering  
how I was able to battle Falkner. I didn't know if I was registered  
or not."  
"Well, you are registered, and I heard that you did a  
wonderful job at Violet City."  
Stasi's cheeks reddened. "Thanks for registering me and yes, I  
defeated Falkner with no problem."  
"Now, if you would take off your shoe and sock, I'll be able  
to see if your ankle is sprained."  
Stasi gingerly took off her shoe. Nurse Joy set Stasi's foot  
in her lap and turned her toes to the left. "Does this hurt?"  
Stasi winced. "Yes, a lot."  
"Well, I think it's sprained. You'll need to wear a brace for a  
few weeks. And you'll need to put ice on it every once in a  
while."  
"Thanks Nurse Joy."  
"If you'll wait just a second, I'll go get your brace." Nurse  
Joy set Stasi's foot back down and left the room.  
Stasi leaned back against the chair. "I don't understand why  
Daniel was so worried about my ankle, it seemed alright to me."  
Nurse Joy returned with the brace. "Now Stasi, if you'll  
give me your foot again..." She bent over and wrapped the brace  
around Stasi's leg. "Now remember, you should wear this for at  
least a few weeks. If it pains you even more, go to the nearest  
Center and tell my relative what you told me."  
Stasi put her shoe over the brace and shakily stood up.  
"Thanks Nurse Joy."  
"No problem Stasi. I'm going to see how Chansey is doing  
with your pokemon." Nurse Joy left the room.  
Stasi walked back down the hall. "Whoever designed this  
place didn't have much imagination. It looks exactly like the  
Pokemon Center in Cherrygrove." She entered the lobby where  
Daniel was sitting, looking out of the window. Nurse Joy  
returned carrying the pokeballs, Eevee, and Sandshrew.  
"I'm so sorry, but your Sandshrew won't return to its ball,"  
she said hurriedly.  
"It's okay," Daniel replied.  
Sandshrew took one look at Stasi and leaped out of Nurse  
Joy's arms. It ran towards Stasi at full speed.  
"No Sandshrew! Don't!" cried Daniel as he put himself  
between Stasi and Sandshrew.  
The Sandshrew stopped and looked at Daniel. It had paused  
for only a few seconds before it dashed around Daniel and threw  
itself at Stasi. Stasi had barely managed to step out of the way  
as Sandshrew barrelled past. It skidded to a stop and turned  
around. By then, Daniel had its pokeball.  
"Sandshrew, return!" The beam hit Sandshrew and sucked it  
back into the pokeball.  
"So, its *that* Sandshrew," Nurse Joy said thoughtfully.  
"What Sandshrew?" asked Stasi and Daniel in unison.  
"About three months ago, a trainer came into this town.  
She had bluish hair and gray eyes. She had a quite powerful team  
of pokemon, but when she battled Bugsy, her Sandshrew lost to  
his Scyther. Thinking that it was too weak, she abandoned it.  
That Sandshrew never forgave her for what she did. It started  
having the assumption that all girls with bluish hair are cruel.  
"Now, when a girl with blue hair passes through Union Cave, they  
can count on the fact that they will be attacked by Sandshrew,"  
explained Nurse Joy.   
"That's a sad story," said Stasi as Eevee leaped on her  
shoulder. "I would never abandon any of my pokemon, weak or  
not."  
"I wish all trainers would think that way but, sad as it is,  
many pokemon get abandoned every year," said Nurse Joy.  
"That's heartbreaking," said Daniel.  
Stasi looked at her PokeGear. "Oh my, I need to go battle  
Bugsy now. I'm sorry to leave Nurse Joy."  
"The duty of being a pokemon trainer always calls. Go on,  
and good luck."  
"Thanks. Come on Daniel." Stasi rushed out of the Center,  
hobbling as fast as her ankle would allow. She limped down the  
street, with Daniel in tow, until they stood in front of a domed  
building with the words: Azalea Town Gym.  
"Are you ready?" asked Daniel.  
"Ready as I'll ever be," replied Stasi. She staggered up the  
many steps until she stood in front of a door. She pushed it open  
to reveal an indoor forest and a boy standing in the middle of  
the Gym.  
"I am Bugsy, leader of the Azalea Town Gym. Who is my  
opponent?" he demanded.  
"I am." Stasi stepped forward.  
He looked at her, smirking. "You? A girl? Most girls are  
afraid of bugs."  
"Not me. I've grown around all types of pokemon."  
"What's your name, trainer?"  
"Stasi Morrison. Do we play by your rules, or mine?"  
"As the Gym Leader, we play by my rules. Three pok‚mon,  
no items. Agreed?"  
"Agreed."  
A judge walked along the sidelines until he was in the  
middle. He carried a red flag and a green flag. "The Gym Leader, Bugsy,  
against the challenger, Stasi. There will be three pokemon each, no items.  
Ready, battle!"  
"Go Kakuna!" Bugsy tossed out a pokeball.  
"I choose you, Pidgeot!"  
"Since I'm going to beat you, I'll let you have the first  
move."  
"You'll regret that. Pidgeot, Fly into the air and use your  
Tackle attack!"  
"Kakuna, Harden!" commanded Bugsy.  
Pidgeot beat its mighty wings and took to the air. Once it  
was high enough, it dove down. By then, Kakuna had shone with a  
glossy new shell. But, being a Flying type pokemon, Pidgeot had  
the advantage. It slammed into Kakuna and flew back into the air.  
Kakuna was dazed by the attack, but wasn't out of commission  
yet.  
"Kakuna, try a String Shot!"  
"Pidgeot, Double-Edge attack!"  
Kakuna shot out a thread of string to catch Pidgeot off  
guard, but Pidgeot already started glowing and dive-bombed  
towards the frantic pokemon. It struck Kakuna with both wings.  
Kakuna had one more try to attack, but fainted.  
"Kakuna is unable to battle, Pidgeot is the winner!" said the  
judge as he raised the green flag.  
"Return Kakuna! You did a good job," Bugsy told the  
pokemon.  
"Great job Pidgeot! You rest for a while," said Stasi. "Go  
Ditto!"  
"Go Metapod!"  
"Ditto, Transform and use Harden!"  
"Metapod, use Harden as well!"  
Both pokemon shone. Ditto changed its shape to a  
Metapod's and shone until it had a shell polished to a shine.  
"Ditto, use Tackle!"  
"Metapod, jump out of the way!"  
Ditto threw itself towards Metapod but found nothing  
waiting there. Metapod was sitting in a tree behind it.  
"How can it be so fast?" asked Stasi.  
"I trained Metapod specifically for speed. Unless a  
pokemon uses Agility, they can never catch it," said Bugsy.  
"Ditto, use Tackle again!"  
"Metapod, jump out of the way!"  
Ditto thrust itself forward but Metapod had leaped to the  
side.  
{What can I do to slow this pokemon down?} asked Stasi to  
herself. {Think girl, you've done better. Look at it the next time  
it jumps out of the way.} "Ditto, use Tackle again!"  
Bugsy clucked his tongue. "When will you learn? Metapod,  
you know what to do."  
Ditto leaped at Metapod, but found that Metapod had  
stepped to the side.  
{That's it!} thought Stasi. {It always steps to the right!} "Ditto, use  
Tackle again and shoot a String Shot to the right!"  
"Metapod, get out of the way!"  
Ditto threw itself at Metapod, but at the last second, spat  
out some of its sticky goo. Metapod didn't know what hit it. It  
was covered into a cocoon, unable to move.  
"No Metapod!"  
"Ditto, use Tackle again!"  
Ditto jumped and glided across the floor as though it had  
wings and slammed against Metapod. The cocoon fell to the  
floor. The judge ran to examine it. He raised the green flag again "Metapod  
is unable to battle. The winner is Ditto!"  
"Great job Ditto! Just one more pokemon and we'll have  
another victory. Why don't you come back and rest for a while?"  
said Stasi.  
"Way to go Stasi! You can do it!" cheered Daniel.  
"Metapod, return. You deserve a long rest. Scyther, do your  
thing!"  
"Go Vulpix!"  
"Scyther, this trainer has defeated both Kakuna and  
Metapod. I'm counting on you to pull another win."  
Stasi sighed. "Please, don't make me feel bad about this. Vulpix,  
Ember!"  
"Scyther, use Swords Dance!"  
Flames burst from Vulpix's mouth and rushed towards  
Scyther. Scyther had crossed its scythes and started spinning.  
The flame repelled back towards Vulpix.  
"Vulpix, jump out of the way!"  
Vulpix leaped to the side just seconds before the flames  
reached where it was once standing.  
"Good job Scyther, now use Slash!"  
Scyther darted towards Vulpix, its blades reflecting the  
sunlight. It struck out, slicing Vulpix in the side. It cried in pain  
and was thrown to the side. It struggled to get back up on its  
feet.  
"Vulpix, use Agility the next time it attacks!"  
"Scyther, use Focus Energy!"  
Scyther crouched on one knee, glowing an electric blue.  
"Vulpix, use Quick Attack!"  
Vulpix sprinted towards Scyther and tackled it to the  
ground.  
"Now use Flamethrower!"  
A blazing inferno exploded out of Vulpix's mouth and  
surrounded Scyther. Stasi's view of the Bug pok‚mon was  
blocked by the flames. When they died, they saw Scyther laying  
flat on its back and Vulpix with one paw up.  
"Scyther is out of the match, Vulpix is the winner!" the  
judge announced as he raised the green flag for the final time.  
"We did it!" cried Stasi as she ran on the field to hug  
Vulpix. Eevee cheered on her shoulder.  
"Great job Stasi. I was wrong about you. You proved to me  
that I was being too cocky about girls. Here's your prize money."  
Bugsy handed Stasi a few bills and a green badge. "I hope to  
battle you in the future, Stasi Morrison."  
Daniel walked over. "Congratulations Stasi.."  
"Thanks Daniel, but it wasn't me. It was a team effort, right  
Eevee?"  
"Vee." it nodded.  
"Teamwork got us the Hive Badge, and will get us all of the  
other badges too."  
"Eevee!"  
  
}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~  
Hello friends, flamers, and silent readers. So ends chapter five.  
Please read and review so I'll be able to post another chapter. *Bounces in  
her chairs excitedly* The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers is coming in  
theaters in six days, here in Wisconsin. I CAN'T WAIT!! I am somewhat  
proud to say that I am a LOTR freak. Didja know I've watched the movie  
thirteen times since I got it in August? Poll question now: Which of the  
Hobbits is the cutest? A: Frodo *sighs*, B: Pippin, C: Sam, or D: Merry.  
  
By the Lion's Mane,  
  
Leo 


	7. Stasi is discovered by Team Rocket

Chapter Six: Stasi is discovered by Team Rocket  
  
Stasi walked into the Pokemon Center. As always Nurse Joy  
was waiting behind the counter. "Hello Stasi. Did you win your  
battle?"  
"Yes Nurse Joy, I did. Could you heal my pokemon again  
please? Vulpix has a pretty nasty looking cut on its side from Bugsy's  
Scyther."  
"With pleasure." Nurse Joy took the pokeballs that held  
Pidgeot, Ditto, and Vulpix and disappeared behind a door.  
Stasi limped to a couch, took off her backpack and set it  
on the floor, and sank into the deep folds of cloth. She put her  
feet on one arm and set her head on the other. "I'm wiped. The  
battle took a lot out of me." She yawned.  
Daniel sat in a chair next to her head. "So I've noticed."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Don't you start thinking that I haven't seen you yawning  
your head off. It wasn't just the battle that tired you out. It was  
Union Cave too."  
"So, Doctor Daniel, what do you prescribe?"  
"I prescribe dinner and early bedtime."  
Stasi sat up. "Where would we spend the night? Since we're  
in town, we can't go camping."  
Daniel put his hand on his chin. "I haven't figured that part  
out yet."  
"Just like a boy." Stasi sighed. "Always coming up with a  
plan and then not knowing where to go."  
"You could stay the night here." said Nurse Joy as she walked to Stasi  
and handed her the pokeballs. "We've got a few beds that still  
need to be filled up."  
"Thanks Nurse Joy. You just saved the day," said Daniel.  
"Since it's early evening, you should get something to eat.  
There's a restaurant down the street a few blocks. You can get a  
bite there."  
Stasi sat up. "Food? I'm ready to eat. Are you Daniel?"  
"You bet I am. We didn't stop for lunch at all in the cave."  
"Then let's go. Nurse Joy? Is it okay if we leave our bags  
here? It will be for a little while."  
"No problem." Nurse Joy picked up Stasi's backpack from  
the floor. "Will you be leaving Eevee here as well?"  
"No, I think Eevee wants something to eat as well. I'll bring  
back food for the other pokemon; I don't want them to get any  
ideas that Eevee is my favorite or anything."  
Daniel stood up. "I think it's time to go Stasi."  
Stasi got up as well. "I've been ready."   
They walked out of the door. Eevee perched on Stasi's  
shoulder as they strolled down the street. Daniel led the way  
until they came to a stop in front of a dining place. They walked  
inside. A waiter with blue hair was waiting for them.  
"Table for two please," said Daniel.  
"Make it a booth," said Stasi quickly.  
The waiter looked at her. "Right this way."  
He led them to a booth next to the front window. He set two  
menus on opposite sides of the table and said, "Your server will  
be with you in a few minutes."   
"Thanks." Daniel sat down. "Hey Stasi, aren't you going to  
sit down?"  
Stasi was staring off into the distance. {Was it really him?}   
she asked herself.  
"Hello, Earth to Stasi. Aren't you going to sit down?" Daniel  
waved his hand in front of her eyes.   
Stasi blinked twice. "Well, yeah, but, I thought I saw  
somebody I knew. It was probably nothing." She sat down and  
opened her menu. Daniel did the same.  
"Hmm, should I get the meat loaf or a hamburger? Decisions,  
decisions," said Daniel.  
"I know what I want," said Stasi as she set her menu down.   
"Excuse me, may I take your drink order?" a teenage girl  
with red hair asked.  
"I'll have some milk," Daniel said.  
"And I'll have some water," replied Stasi.  
"And what would your Eevee like?"  
Eevee looked at Stasi. Its look told her everything. "My  
Eevee would like a medium chocolate malt with whipped cream."  
Daniel stared at Stasi. "How do you know that?"  
"I don't know, I just do," was the answer. Stasi looked  
uncomfortable.  
"I'll be back with your drinks." the girl shuffled off. On her  
way to the kitchen, she stopped by the waiter. "It's her,"  
she whispered. "The one Cassidy's after."  
"Right." the boy nodded. "I'll go tell Meowth."  
Back at the booth, Stasi was looking down at her hands.  
Daniel noticed that. "Stasi, what are you doing?"  
"I'm just thinking. I've heard that if you have a psychic  
pokemon, in order to be close to it you need to have a psychic  
bond to it."  
"And you're thinking that because?"  
"It's nothing. It's strange because I seem to know what  
Kadabra is thinking, but I haven't had it for very long. It's the  
same with all of my pokemon."  
The teenage girl returned with the drinks. "May I take your  
order?"  
"I'll have the meat loaf please," said Daniel.  
"With or without ketchup?"  
"Without."  
"Alright and you, miss?" the girl turned to Stasi.   
"I'll have the turkey please."  
"I'll be back with your orders in a few minutes." The girl  
turned around and left. After half an hour, she returned with two  
plates. "Here's your meat loaf and your turkey." She set the  
plates in front of the trainers. "Enjoy!" She left them alone.  
"Oh boy, food!" Daniel speared the meat loaf and shoved  
half of it in his mouth.  
"Daniel, I thought you said that you were well brought up."  
"I am. It's just when there's food around, I go crazy."  
Stasi took a spoonful of gravy and held it in front of  
Eevee's face. "Would you like some Eevee?"  
"Vee!" Eevee's lavender eyes gleamed with pleasure. It sat  
on its hind legs and carefully took the spoon from Stasi's palm.   
"Eevee's sure excited about food," Daniel commented.  
"No more excited than you," Stasi retorted.   
They ate their dinner and just when they were about to  
stand up, Daniel asked, "Hey Stasi? This has been bothering me  
all night, but, why didn't you order milk? Usually people order that or  
soda."  
Stasi laughed. "Did I forget to tell you? I'm lactose  
intolerant. I'm allergic to milk products."  
"Oh, that explains a lot."  
They stood up and left. They didn't notice the two pairs of  
ears in the booth behind them.   
"Did you hear that?" whispered Cassidy excitedly.  
"Yeah, I knew she had to have some weakness. Since we  
started following her in the cave, I thought she was Supergirl  
or something," replied Butch.   
"When we get her alone, we can force feed her something  
with milk in it and take the Eevee. We'll be the Boss's favorite  
again in no time!" exclaimed Cassidy. She got up and left the  
restaurant. Butch followed her.   
**************************************************  
Stasi flopped on her bed. Eevee yipped indignantly and  
crawled on her stomach. "I'm beat. How about you Eevee?"  
"Vee."  
"Thanks a lot."  
"I agree with you Eevee. It's too early to go to sleep," said  
Daniel.  
"What time did you wake up?" demanded Stasi as she sat  
up.  
"I don't know."  
"Tell me."  
"No."  
"Tell me, or face the consequences."  
"What would you do to me?"  
"I'll release Pidgeot and tell it that you're treating me  
unfairly. I've learned that it's fair protective of me."  
"I won't tell you."  
"Tell me."  
"I won't... oh fine, eight in the morning."  
"Hah! I was up at the crack of dawn!" Stasi crowed. "You're  
just a lazy bum!"  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"AM NOT!"  
"ARE TOO!"  
"I don't have a lazy bum!" cried Daniel.  
"Oh yes you do."  
Eevee stepped in between them. "Vee. Eevee. Ee."  
"You want us to stop arguing?" asked Stasi.  
It nodded. "Eevee."  
Stasi looked at Daniel and stuck out her hand. "Truce?"  
He took it. "Truce."  
At that time, Stasi saw his eyes for the first time. They  
weren't just blue, they were green too. Stasi had never seen such eyes like  
that. She caught him staring back at her. He quickly turned away, taking  
his hand out of hers. Eevee smiled, it knew what was going on.  
"We may be under a truce, but you're still lazy," said Stasi.  
"And you're right, it's time to get some shut-eye."  
"I'm glad you agree with me." Stasi laid back down on the  
bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. Eevee curled up next to  
her head. "Good night Daniel."  
He turned off the light and laid on the bed next to her.  
"Good night Stasi."   
  
~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}  
Gotta love this fic. I hope you liked the arguing scene. *Sad look on  
face* The snow melted. Wah! It's almost Christmas too! I need more  
answers for my poll. I only have 1 good reply (That's you Raven!).   
  
By the Lion's Mane,  
  
Leo 


	8. Secrets revealed

A/N: Okay, due to constant complaint (Raven...) of not having a disclaimer,  
I shall now post one.  
  
Disclaimer :I do not own Pokemon. If I did, I would be in Japan laughing at  
all of the pathetic fics that I would be reading from my computer. The only  
characters I own are Stasi, Daniel, and a few new upcoming characters.  
  
Now, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven: Secrets revealed  
  
Stasi turned over in bed. It was light out when she finally  
forced her eyes to open. She dragged her hand across the floor  
until she felt her PokeGear. She picked it up and read the time.  
"Eleven in the morning. I slept pretty late. Time to get up  
Eevee," she told the sleeping pokemon as she climbed out of  
bed.  
Eevee's ears pricked. It opened its eyes and stretched out.  
Stasi noticed that Daniel was still sound asleep. She quietly left  
the room, with Eevee on her shoulder, and closed the door.  
Daniel didn't have to wake up. Not just yet. She limped down the  
hall into the lobby. Nurse Joy was at the computer typing away.  
"Good morning Nurse Joy."  
Nurse Joy turned around. "Why good morning Stasi. How did  
you sleep?"  
"I slept great."  
"Is your friend still sleeping?"  
"Yes, he is. I decided to let him sleep a little more."  
"How nice of you. I've made breakfast for the pokemon,  
would you like to help me feed them?"  
"Boy, would I? That was my favorite job back home," said  
Stasi.  
Nurse Joy smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."  
Stasi limped down the hall after Nurse Joy to the kitchen.  
She and Nurse Joy each picked up a bucket of food and went to  
the recovery room. Inside was a Swinub, a Ratatta, a Mareep, and  
a Slowpoke. Each were on their own bed with the clipboard  
attached to the front of the bed stating its problem and the  
trainers' name. Stasi first went to the Mareep. Its clipboard said  
that it had a very bad cold and needed to release some of its  
electricity. A wire was attached to its fleece and was drawing  
out its stores of electricity. Stasi put a small helping of food in  
its bowl, knowing that it wouldn't be very hungry until lunchtime.  
She moved on to the next bed where the Ratatta was. Its  
clipboard said that it was injured in battle. Its leg was wrapped  
up in a cast and had some new scars. She gave it a handful and  
watched it gobble the food up. The last pokemon she came to  
was Slowpoke. It looked very thin and wasn't the right color.  
"Nurse Joy, what's wrong with this pokemon?" asked Stasi.  
Nurse Joy walked to Slowpoke's bed. "Oh, you mean  
Slowpoke. This pokemon was brought in by a Good Samaritan.  
It's very malnourished and refuses to eat. It won't socialize with  
the other pokemon or humans. It's very sad." She walked away  
shaking her head.  
Stasi knelt next to the sleeping pokemon. "If I knew who  
your trainer was, I would have slapped them silly."  
The Slowpoke opened an eye. "Poke. Slowpoke."  
Stasi smiled and stroked its head. Instinctively, it pulled  
away. "Poke."  
"I'm not going to hurt you. I want to be your friend."  
"Slowpoke." It hesitated, then leaned forward to sniff her  
hand. After it was satisfied, it rubbed its head against it. Eevee  
stared at it, dumbfounded.  
"Well, I've never seen it do that before." Nurse Joy walked  
up to Stasi and knelt down next to her.  
"You just need to know what's wrong. I saw that Slowpoke  
needed reassurance, it was expecting that."  
"And how exactly do you know that?"   
"I don't know, it just came to me."  
"Well," Nurse Joy stood up, "I think that we should get  
some breakfast. You certainly earned it."  
"I agree," came a voice from the doorway. Stasi turned  
around to see one of the most famous professors to ever exist  
in the pok‚mon world: Professor Samuel Oak.  
"Ah, Anastasia Morrison. It has been an eternity since I saw  
you last." He walked up to her and shook her hand.  
"You...know...me?" she stammered.  
"Why yes. I've known who you were since you were a small  
child."  
"Eevee. Vee," Eevee said.  
"Hello Eevee, it's been a while. Now, what you were saying, I  
wouldn't forget the daughter of Professor Morrison."  
"Professor Morrison? I don't know what you're talking  
about Professor Oak."  
Professor Oak looked at her. "You don't know what I'm  
talking about? Why, you are the daughter of the infamous  
Professor Morrison, and you don't know it?"  
"Not at all."  
"Well, then you need to be caught up. Come with me." he  
steered her towards the door.  
"But, Daniel," Stasi said.  
"You don't need to worry Stasi. I'll tell him where you  
went," Nurse Joy assured her.  
"Okay. Eevee, you stay here." Stasi followed Prof. Oak out  
of the Pokemon Center to a small building in the middle of town.  
"This is where Professor Elm and I stay when we're here in  
town," explained Professor Oak as he led her inside. They  
entered a large room where a middle-aged man with brown hair  
typed away at the big computer that was taking up most of the space.  
"Professor Elm, look at who I found," said Prof. Oak.  
The man turned around and stood up. "Is it really?  
Professor Morrison's daughter? Professor Oak, she looks  
exactly like her mother." He walked up to her and shook her  
hand warmly. "I'm Professor Elm. It's a pleasure seeing you again  
Anastasia."  
"I look like my mother? That much?" asked Stasi, overwhelmed.  
Prof. Elm looked closely at her. "Yes, the resemblance is  
remarkable. You look exactly like her when she was your age."  
"She not only looks like her mother, Prof. Elm, but she  
inherited her mother's talent."  
"You mean she can understand pokemon? Just like Ann?"  
"Just like Ann," was the reply.  
"Are you sure? Have you seen it for yourself, Prof. Oak?"  
"Just about twenty minutes ago. She was with a Slowpoke  
and told Nurse Joy what was wrong with it."   
"Really now? Excuse me Anastasia, have you ever  
understood pokemon before?" asked Prof. Elm.  
"Yesterday, I could understand what Eevee wanted, but I  
thought it was because I've lived with pokemon for so long."   
"On the contrary Anastasia-" began Prof. Oak.  
"Please, call me Stasi," interrupted Stasi.  
"Stasi. On the contrary, you are descended from a line of  
family heritage whom can understand pokemon. Your family is  
exceptional when it comes to studying pokemon."  
Stasi held up a hand. "Wait, now slow down. So, you're  
saying that my mom was a professor."  
Both professors nodded.   
"And that my mom could understand what pokemon were  
trying to tell her."  
"Right," said Prof. Elm.  
"And somehow, I inherited this ability from my mom?"  
"Yes, that is correct," said Prof. Oak.  
"Two more questions, how do you know all of this and what  
did my mother discover?"  
Prof. Elm put a hand on her shoulder. "The reason I know  
this is because I'm your mother's cousin, twice removed."  
Stasi's mouth dropped open. "I'm, I'm related to Prof. Elm?  
This can't be possible! All of my life you were my hero, Prof.  
Oak, and when Prof. Elm started, he became a hero too. And now  
I'm related to Prof. Elm? This can't be possible!"  
"It is possible and you are related to Prof. Elm," said Prof.  
Oak quietly.  
Stasi's mouth set in a frown. "If I'm related to him, why  
didn't he take me when my mother died?"  
"I tried to take you, but your mother had Nurse Joy  
become your guardian because she knew of my absent mindness.  
I wouldn't have been able to take care of you," said Prof. Elm.  
Stasi shook her head."I don't believe you." She started  
backing away.  
"Stasi! It's the truth!" Prof. Elm stepped towards her, hand  
outstretched.   
"I don't believe you." Stasi ran out of the room and into the  
street. She ran to the temple she saw earlier and sat on the  
steps, her arms around her knees and her head down. A tear slid  
down her face as she said, "I won't ever believe you."   
  
  
~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}  
Aw, so sad. Please read and review. It is vital for me to know if  
there is anything wrong with my fic. Like spelling or grammatical errors,  
or something like that.*does the happy dance* The Lord of the Rings is in  
theaters today! I'm so happy! Of course, I don't get to go right away...*sad  
look on face* And my best friend gets to go on Monday! IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!  
Lucky Raven...  
  
By the Lion's Mane,  
  
Leo 


	9. Cyndaquil's rescue

Chapter Eight: Cyndaquil's rescue  
  
"Nurse Joy? Do you know where Stasi is?" asked Daniel as he walked into the lobby.  
Nurse Joy looked up from the computer. "As a matter of fact I do. Prof. Oak took her out for a while."  
Daniel's jaw dropped open. "Stasi? With Prof. Oak? Are you pulling my leg?"  
"I would never do that. He said something about knowing her mother."  
"I need to see this for myself." he went back to the room they slept in and grabbed his pack. Thinking for a bit, he snatched Stasi's backpack also. Eevee was on the bed, sleeping.  
"Eevee, wake up," he said gently as he shook it.  
Eevee stirred. "Vee." It opened its eyes.  
"We're going, come on." Eevee leaped on the floor. Making sure that he didn't forget anything, Daniel walked out of the room towards the doorway. Eevee followed.  
"Daniel, wait!"  
He turned around to see Nurse Joy hurrying towards him. "You forgot Stasi's other pokemon. Here are Ditto, Pidgeot and Vulpix. She should have her Kadabra with her though." She handed him the pokeballs. "I'm getting the feeling that you aren't coming back. Tell Stasi good luck."  
"I will. Thanks Nurse Joy." Daniel dashed out of the door and nearly ran into a young man with brown hair and glasses.  
"Pardon me young man. I didn't mean to run into you. By the way, have you seen a girl with periwinkle hair? Her name is Stasi Morrison," said the man in one breath.  
"You're Prof. Elm aren't you?" asked Daniel.  
"Yes I am."  
"I know Stasi. What would you want with her?"  
"Prof. Oak brought her to the place we were staying. We told her about her mother, how she was a great professor and a great friend. Unfortunately for me, I told her how she was related to me and she ran away. I can't find her. Is she here?"  
"I thought she was with you."  
"Not anymore." Prof. Elm shook his head.  
"Stasi's missing then? Excuse me, I'm going to find her." Daniel slid past the professor and ran down the street. Eevee ran after him.  
**************************************************  
Stasi raised her head. Somebody was calling her name.  
"Stasi! Where are you?" It was Daniel. He seemed close.  
"I'm here," she said quietly.  
She heard crashing noises in the bushes beside her. Eevee burst out and landed in front of her feet.  
"Vee!" it cried.  
"Eevee? Is she here?" Daniel appeared out of the bushes. "Stasi! There you are. You had me worried. Prof. Elm is looking for you everywhere. He seemed flustered." Then he noticed her red eyes and wet cheeks. "Stasi, what's wrong?"  
"Him."  
"Who? Prof. Elm?"  
"Yes. The man who couldn't take me in when my mom died because he claims to have an absent mind," she replied hotly.  
He sat next to her. "Did you talk to him?"  
"No. I don't intend to. If he wants to talk, we can talk later, when I'm not ready to chop his head off." She stood up. "Come on, we've got to get to Goldenrod."  
"Here's your backpack. Vulpix, Pidgeot, and Ditto are in there." he handed her the pack.  
"Thanks." She held out a hand and helped him up. "Let's go."  
As they walked away, they didn't notice the brown haired professor standing in the trees. "I'm sorry Stasi." He turned around and headed back for town.  
**************************************************  
Stasi and Daniel walked across the bustling town, reaching the path that lead to the winding forest. Eevee was at its usual position on Stasi's shoulder. Stasi boldly walked down the path into the green maze. She and Daniel walked in silence before it was broken by a sad cry.  
"What was that?" whispered Stasi.  
"I don't know," replied Daniel in a hushed voice.  
The cry repeated itself again.  
"I don't know about you, but I'm going to find out." Stasi ran after the voice until she reached a deep ravine. The cry echoed out of it. She peeked over the edge to see a Cyndaquil laying on a small outcropping of rocks, it looked badly hurt.  
"Oh my gosh! Ditto! Transform into Tangela and use your Vine Whip." She tossed out the pokeball that contained Ditto. It burst open in a shower of bright light as Ditto emerged in mid Transformation.  
"Ditto!" Its vines stretched over the edge. Stasi set Eevee down and started crawling over the edge.   
"Stasi! What are you doing?" asked Daniel.  
"Saving a pokemon." Stasi gripped the vines tightly and started sliding down the rocky wall.  
"Stasi, be careful."  
"Don't you worry," Stasi replied. When she landed on the outcropping, she slid the injured Cyndaquil into her jacket and zipped it up. "Okay Ditto!"  
She felt the vines tighten and pull upwards. As they ascended, she noticed that the Cyndaquil didn't struggle at all. Suddenly, her hand slipped and she slid a few feet down.  
"Stasi, are you okay?" called Daniel.  
"I'm fine. Tell Ditto to keep on going!"  
She felt the vines start moving again. It took about one more minute before she was panting at the top.  
"Are you crazy Stasi? You could've gotten yourself killed!" exclaimed Daniel.  
"I never knew you cared."  
He blushed ever so slightly. "Is it okay?"  
"I think so. It seems pretty hurt though." She unzipped her jacket and carefully took out the Cyndaquil. It wasn't moving.  
"Put it on this." Daniel opened his backpack and took out a blanket. Stasi set it down as he took out his pokemon first aid kit. He took out a bottle filled with some liquid.  
"A Potion?" guessed Stasi.  
"Very good. Now, Cyndaquil, this is going to hurt." He spritzed some of the Potion all over the injured pokemon. It cried out and squirmed.  
Stasi put a hand on it. "I know it hurts Cyndaquil, but it'll make you better."  
"Eevee," added Eevee.  
It stopped its struggling and lay limp. Stasi withdrew her hand and put it on her knee.   
"It's pretty late. Why don't we set up camp? It seems about six," said Daniel as he looked at the sky.  
"It's six thirty," replied Stasi as she looked at her PokeGear.  
"Same difference."  
Stasi laughed. "Pidgeot, Kadabra, and Vulpix, come on out!" She tossed the pokeballs in the air and waited for their release. Soon, all five of her pokemon were standing in front of her.  
"Kadabra, could you go look for some rocks again?" she asked.  
It nodded. "Abra. Kadabra." It glided off.   
Stasi turned to Ditto. "Ditto, will you Transform again and find some more fruit?"  
"Ditto. To." It Transformed to a Scyther and flew off.  
"Great. Pidgeot, could you find another path?"  
It cooed and took off.  
Daniel looked at Stasi. "It seems like you've done this before."  
"How do you think I got to Violet? It took more than a day," retorted Stasi.  
Daniel held up his hands. "Okay, okay. I get the point."  
Ditto returned with some fruit. Later, Kadabra glided back with some large rocks floating in the air, and some firewood as well. By that time, Stasi and Daniel had set up the tent that he had brought, had unrolled their sleeping bags, and set Cyndaquil inside the tent. Finally, Pidgeot winged back with good results.  
"Now, for the fire," Daniel said. "What do we do for a fire?"  
"I'm way ahead of you Daniel. Kadabra, could you do the honors?" Stasi asked.  
"Kadabra." The rocks arranged themselves into a circular formation and settled themselves on the ground. Next, the firewood flew into the circle.  
"Vulpix, Ember attack."  
"Vul!" Vulpix breathed flames onto the firewood. Soon, a fire was blazing.  
Daniel's jaw dropped open. "These guys are pros!"  
"Return all pokemon!"  
"Eevee?"  
"Yes Eevee, you too. You need to rest. No, Daniel, they just have a smart trainer."  
"Was that an insult?" Daniel asked suspiciously.  
"It was a compliment. Only it was for me," she replied with a sweet smile.  
"Why you..." Daniel smiled as he tackled her to the ground and landed on top of her. He started tickling her mercilessly.  
"Stop it! Daniel!" she laughed.  
"Say sorry!"  
"Never!"  
"Say it."  
"No!" Stasi cried while laughing.   
"Oh well." He tickled her more intensely.  
There was a rustle in the bushes. Daniel and Stasi looked up.  
"Who's out there?" called Daniel as he climbed off Stasi.  
Silence answered him.  
"Daniel, it probably was just the wind." Stasi sat up. "Besides, we need to cook dinner before we do anything else, or do you want to starve?"  
"No, but I have the feeling someone's out there."  
Stasi stood up, limped to her pack, and took out a package of hot dogs and two collapsible marshmallow roasters. "Hot dog?"  
"I'd love one."  
She handed him a hot dog and a roaster and sat in front of the fire. He sat next to her and started cooking his hot dog. Stasi speared her hot dog and started cooking hers.  
There was a rustle in the tent. Apparently, Cyndaquil smelled the meat.  
"I'll go give it a piece of mine," said Stasi as she stood up. She limped into the tent and saw that Cyndaquil was trying to stand up.   
"Quil," it said weakly as it flopped back down.  
"Save your strength Cyndaquil. Here's some meat." Stasi held the piece of hot dog in front of its face. It gently took it from her hands, ate it, and fell asleep. Stasi smiled and quietly left the tent. It was dark out, she only saw Daniel's silhouette against the firelight. She sat next to him.  
"How is it?" asked Daniel.  
"It tried to get up, but it couldn't. It ate though."  
"That's good."  
They both stared at the firelight. A slight breeze was blowing. Stasi looked at Daniel and caught him staring at her. She blushed and looked down.   
"You know, I think it's time we go to bed," suggested Daniel.  
Stasi stood up. "I agree. Eevee, come on out!" She tossed its pokeball in the air. It appeared in a flash of light.  
"Eevee."  
"You ready for bed Eevee?"  
It nodded and strolled to the tent. It carefully climbed in. Stasi followed it to see it nudge Cyndaquil off of her sleeping bag. Then it dragged the bag out of the tent.  
"You want Cyndaquil to sleep alone?" she asked.  
It nodded. "Vee."  
"I'll get a blanket," Daniel said as he walked to his backpack and pulled one out. He set it where Stasi's sleeping bag used to be and moved Cyndaquil to it. He than took his sleeping bag out of the tent.   
"Before you close it. I want to put my backpack in there." Stasi put Kadabra's, Ditto's, Vulpix's and Pidgeot's pokeballs in her bag and put it inside the tent. She put Eevee's pokeball in her pocket.  
"Good idea." Daniel did the same.   
Stasi crawled into her sleeping bag. "Well, good night Daniel."   
"Vee," Eevee said as it clambered in her sleeping bag and tunneled to the bottom.  
Daniel poked into his sleeping bag. "Good night Stasi." He put his head down on his pillow and closed his eyes.  
A Noctowl hooted its call as the trainers fell asleep.  
  
~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}  
Please R&R. I need to see if I did anything wrong. YAY! I'M GOING TO SEE THE LORD OF THE RINGS!!! TONIGHT!!! I'M SO HAPPY!!! *Does the Totodile dance* My sisters are watching My Best Friend's Wedding again. It's a dumb movie... *Sweatdrops as sisters sing along to the beginning song*   
-_-; See? You see the sweatdrop?   
Well, I sang in high-school concert last night. Considering that I'm an eighth grader, and in middle school, that's pretty good. It was so much fun. I admit, I was scared out of my wits, after all, I was singing with people three years older than me. There were even people that I knew! And my best friend's friend wasn't all that bad...   
  
By the Lion's Mane,  
  
Leo 


	10. Kidnapped in Ilex Forest

Chapter Nine: Kidnapped in Ilex forest  
  
"Now's our chance," whispered the red haired girl.  
"Let's go," replied the blue haired boy.  
They crept to Stasi's sleeping bag and each picked up an  
end.  
"Meowth! Help us," hissed the girl.  
"I'm comin'. I'm comin'." A cat-like pokemon slithered out  
of the bushes and picked up a side. They started dragging Stasi  
into the forest.  
"This is easier than getting that Pikachu from the twerps,"  
said the boy jubilantly.  
"Hurry up James. We've go to get to the hideout," snapped  
the girl.  
They disappeared into the trees.  
**************************************************  
A Dodrio sang out its morning song. Daniel opened his eyes.  
"Stasi? You awake?"  
Silence.  
"Stasi?" he turned over .   
Her sleeping bag was gone.  
"Stasi? Is this some joke?" he asked loudly.  
There was no answer. Then, he saw something that chilled  
his blood: there were marks on the dirt around the remains of  
the campfire. He clambered out of his sleeping bag and  
examined them. They were footprints. One set looked like it  
came from a high heeled boot, another looked like it came from  
a normal shoe, and the last set looked like it came from a  
pokemon.  
"Stasi? Stasi? STASI!! " he yelled.  
Movement came from the tent. Daniel turned around to see  
the Cyndaquil climb out of the tent on unsteady legs.  
"Quil?" it asked.  
"Stasi's missing," said Daniel with his head in his hands. "I  
should have kept watch."  
"Cyndaquil. Quil," Cyndaquil said as it walked slowly to  
Daniel. It nudged his leg.  
"You want to help find her?" asked Daniel raising his head.  
It nodded.  
"Thank you so much Cyndaquil. Beedrill, Onix, and Krabby! I  
need your help!"  
The pokemon erupted from their pokeballs quickly. They  
seemed to sense there was trouble.   
"Guys, Stasi has been kidnapped. I need your help finding  
her. Will you help me?"  
The pokemon nodded.  
"Great, let's go!"  
**************************************************  
Stasi stirred. She was still in her sleeping bag, but she still  
felt strange, almost like she was standing in her sleep. She  
opened her eyes and found that she was tied to a chair in a  
strange room, with Daniel nowhere in sight. She felt Eevee's  
weight on her feet, which was comforting.  
"Well, well, well. Looks like our meal ticket just woke up."   
Stasi whirled her head around to see the teenage girl and  
teenage boy from the restaurant, standing behind her. The girl  
was the one who had talked.   
"Who are you? What do you want with me?" demanded  
Stasi.  
"Allow us to introduce ourselves," said the boy.  
"To protect the world from devastation," said the girl.  
"To unite all peoples within our nation."  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love."  
"To extend our reach to the stars above."  
"Jessie!"  
"James!"  
"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light."  
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight."  
"Meowth, that's right!" a Meowth leaped into view.  
Stasi stared. "A talking Meowth? How can that be?"  
"To answer your second question from before, we  
kidnapped you for your Eevee. It's our ticket to beating *Cassidy* to  
being the Boss's number one team," sneered the girl. "Where is  
your precious pokemon?"   
"You'll never get my Eevee. Not in a million years," said  
Stasi defiantly.  
"Oh, you'll give it ta us. In due time," said Meowth.  
**************************************************  
"Stasi! Where are you?" yelled Daniel.  
It had been three hours since he had discovered Stasi's  
disappearance. He caught a glimpse of Beedrill flying above him,  
and heard Onix rumbling on the ground west of him, Krabby was  
in the river north of them, and Cyndaquil was by his side.  
"Stasi!"  
There was no answer.   
"Cyndaquil!" called Cyndaquil.  
Silence reached their ears.  
"Stasi!" yelled Daniel. He began running. He crashed through  
some bushes and spotted a cabin. He ran up and began banging on  
the door. "Hello? Is anybody there? Please! I need help."  
Nobody came and answered the door.  
"I guess that we have to go back to Goldenrod now  
Cyndaquil. I'll need to tell Officer Jenny about Stasi's  
disappearance and we need to get you checked out."  
"Quil."  
"I know that we could keep looking for her, but we have no  
choice. We need more people to help look."  
Cyndaquil thought for a moment and then nodded. "Quil.  
Cyndaquil."  
{Don't worry Stasi, I'll find you. Even if it takes a million  
years,} thought Daniel.  
He never noticed the figure in the cabin that was looking  
through the curtains. The curtains dropped and the figure  
disappeared.   
  
~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}  
Wow, I'm doing good. Good for a person who has only seen, like, ten  
episodes when the show first came out. That was what, like four years  
ago? This is mostly based on my games and my large Crystal guide,  
handbook, thingy, with my own twist on things.  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! I got the extended version of Lord of the Rings for  
Christmas, so I've been watching it a lot. *Giggles* The hobbits look funny  
when they're in the Green Dragon. I need to find out what song that they're  
singing. Maybe it'll be in my Lord of the Rings books. *Goes to bookcase and  
starts pulling out books* Now where is it? Oh well. I'll find it after I post  
this.  
I LOVE THE LORD OF THE RINGS!!! All of my friends know that I'm  
obsessed with it. Isn't that right Raven and Yorun? ;) They also know that I  
have the biggest crush on Elijah Wood. Probably bigger than ever now...  
Please read and review. It's vital for me to know how you guys like  
my book. Flames are accepted, but I will flame you back. It's part of my  
nature. Of course, that would be one of my counterparts speaking. I have so  
many nicknames now, I've started calling them my counterparts. Is that  
normal? It is for me...  
  
By the Lion's Mane,  
  
Leo 


	11. Search for Stasi 'one day later'

A/N: Okay, I have been told that I forgot to include something in my last  
chapter. Okay, here it goes... *Draws a deep breath* The shadowy figure  
that was in the window in e last chapter doesn't belong to me. It belongs  
to my good friend Raven. So there you go Raven... You happy now?  
  
Also, another ground rule:  
  
{*}* -Dream sequence  
  
Okay, enjoy the next chapter of Lavender Journey!  
{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~  
  
Chapter Ten: Search for Stasi (One day later)  
  
"Tell us now. Where is your Eevee?" demanded James.  
"I'll never tell you!"  
"Tell us, or pay the consequences," said Jessie in a velvety,  
angry voice.  
"I'll never tell you, you old hag!"  
"Wha, wha, WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"  
"Hag. I called you a hag. Or would you prefer witch? A  
witchy old hag?" said Stasi, enjoying the reaction that Jessie  
was giving.  
"You'll pay for saying that. If you won't tell us where your  
Eevee is, it can hear you scream your last breath. If you're dead,  
your pokemon become wild. Then all we have to do is capture  
them." Jessie said. "Go Arbok!"  
"Jessie, what are you doing?" asked James.  
"I tink she went off ta deep end," replied Meowth.  
"Arbok! Use your Bite attack!"  
The purple cobra lashed out like lightning and bit Stasi's  
throat. Stasi could feel the deadly venom pump into her blood.  
She screamed.  
"We'll leave you here, so you die in peace. Or I should say,  
in pain." Jessie laughed and walked out of the room, James and  
Meowth following her. She closed the door and locked it.  
"Eevee." Eevee struggled at Stasi's feet.  
"Eevee, get help," Stasi whispered weakly.  
Eevee crawled out of the sleeping bag. It looked up to see  
that its trainer had passed out. The wound on her neck was  
bleeding sluggishly.  
"Vee!" it cried as it ran towards the window and broke  
through.  
********************One day later*******************  
"Excuse me sir, have you seen a girl my age? She has  
periwinkle hair and an Eevee."  
"I'm sorry young man. I haven't," replied the man Daniel  
asked.  
"Oh. Thanks." Daniel ran off.  
"Daniel!"  
Daniel turned around to see Officer Jenny. "What is it?"  
"I need to withdraw from the search. It seems like an Eevee  
robbed the grocery store down the street."  
"An Eevee? I'm going with you."  
Daniel and Officer Jenny ran down the street to a large  
building. A man was standing inside, looking quite upset.  
"I want the trainer who has that Eevee arrested! That  
pokemon stole three pounds of food and medicine!" he  
yelled when Officer Jenny and Daniel walked inside.   
"Calm down sir. Now, state what food and medication the  
Eevee stole," said Officer Jenny, taking out a notebook and pen.  
"It stole three oranges, a gallon of water, some bread,  
some pain medication, some bandages, and some medicine you  
take when you were bitten by something poisonous."  
"Any characteristics at all?"  
"Yeah, it had strange color eyes. They looked like they  
were lavender."  
Daniel's blood chilled. "Lavender?" he asked weakly.  
"Yeah, they were definitely lavender."  
Daniel turned to the police officer. "Officer Jenny, that's  
Stasi's Eevee!"  
**************************************************  
It was evening when Eevee returned. Stasi was still out  
cold. Her bite wound hadn't closed up. Eevee unwrapped a  
bandage and started wrapping it around Stasi's neck, making  
sure that it didn't choke her. Stasi was mumbling something  
over and over. Eevee couldn't understand what she was saying.  
{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}  
It was dark all around Stasi. She couldn't see anything. She  
could hear somebody crying. She realized that the crying came  
from her, or did it? Her mouth wasn't open, her eyes weren't  
wet.  
"Shh. It's alright Anastasia. We'll be okay," a voice said in  
the darkness.  
Stasi recognized the voice, but couldn't put her finger on  
where. The crying continued. The voice started singing a lullaby  
that Stasi knew.  
"Mom."  
The crying stopped. The lullaby continued, until Stasi heard  
the voice shudder and say, "Blasted Poison Gas." They continued  
the lullaby and stopped short.  
"I love you Anastasia." Then there was silence.  
*****************Another day later******************  
"Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy!" John yelled, waving a newspaper  
around his head. "We've got bad news!"  
"What is it John?"  
"Nothing you would like," he said glumly as he handed her  
the newspaper.  
Nurse Joy saw the article he was pointing to and gasped.  
There was a picture of Stasi, battling Bugsy.  
"That's good news!" she cried.  
"Read the article," he replied solemnly.  
~Sixteen year old Anastasia Morrison was reported missing  
yesterday after she disappeared from her campsite Tuesday  
evening.  
"I last saw her the night before. We were sleeping outside  
because we had rescued an injured Cyndaquil," said her traveling  
companion Daniel Ferrell.  
Anastasia is the daughter of Professor Ann Morrison whom  
was murdered by Team Rocket fourteen years ago. She is said  
to have a rare Eevee in her possession and is said to have been  
kidnapped by Team Rocket because of that Eevee.~  
"Oh, Stasi. What have I done?" whispered Nurse Joy.  
  
~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}  
Gotta love those cliffies. I found out when Elijah Wood's birthday is!  
*Totodile dances around room* It's on the 28th of January! Now all I need  
to do is figure out how to send him a birthday card...   
I keep having the same dream over and over again. I keep on meeting  
the cast of LOTR. I wish that it would come true though... Another dream  
that will never be real... :(  
  
By the Lion's Mane,  
  
Leo 


	12. The Search Continues

A/N: Hey y'all! I'm sooo sorry for not updating in a while, but

my computer's been crashing for a while now and for awhile, I

couldn't even get onto ff.net! *Gasp* but now my computer's up

and running, and I have a new LOTR fic! Go read it! It's called More than meets the Eye.

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~

Chapter Eleven: The Search Continues

Eevee looked sadly at its trainer. Her breath came in short,

ragged gasps and she had been running a fever for nearly two

days. If it didn't find help soon, she would die. She would die just

like her mother. It couldn't let that happen.

"Vee," it said as it nudged Stasi, trying to wake her.

Stasi opened her eyes. "Eevee. Jake's standing by the

window. Let him in. Let my big brother in."

Eevee looked at the window that Stasi was staring at. There

was nothing there. Stasi had started hallucinating.

"Vee," it said to itself and climbed out of the window. It

would save Stasi, it had to.

**************************************************

Daniel sat in the Pokèmon Center lobby, his head in his hands.

Cyndaquil sat next to him, its head lower than usual.

"I don't know what I can do Cyndaquil. Stasi's out there and

I'm stuck in here."

"Quil. Cyndaquil."

"Even though we've been traveling for a few weeks or days, I

can't remember which, I feel like I've known Stasi my whole life."

Cyndaquil nudged Daniel. "Quil. Cyndaquil."

"What is it Cyndaquil?"

It pointed outside. An Eevee was running down the street. 

"It's Eevee! Come on." Daniel rushed out of the door after

Eevee, Cyndaquil by his side.

Eevee looked behind itself. It saw Daniel and Cyndaquil

running behind it. Normally, it would stop to let them get close, but

it had a mission: it had to get Team Rocket away from Stasi so

they wouldn't kill her. It ducked into an alley.

"Eevee! What are you doing?" called Daniel. He looked in the

alley. Nothing was there.

"Quil?" asked Cyndaquil.

Eevee dove under a box. Daniel couldn't see it from his point

of view.

"Eevee? Why are you running away from me?" he asked

softly.

Eevee didn't reply. 

"I guess that it was a wild Eevee," Daniel said glumly. "Now I'll

never find Stasi. Come on Cyndaquil, let's go back to the Center."

Eevee felt so bad. It had to save Stasi. It ran out of the alley

and into the grocery store. A cardboard figure of a person was on

display. It broke the window and stole the cardboard figure. It

disappeared into the night.

******************Later that evening*****************

"This is an outrage! First some of my food gets stolen! And

now my display!" yelled the store owner. "Nobody will ever want

to shop at a store that keeps on getting robbed."

"Calm down sir. Did you see who stole your cardboard

figure?" asked Officer Jenny.

"No, I was at home."

"Excuse me, Officer Jenny?" asked Daniel.

"What is it Daniel?"

"I think I know who stole the display item."

"Who did? Tell me!" yelled the store owner.

"Well, last night I saw an Eevee run down the street. I

followed it until it disappeared in an alley. I have the feeling that it

was Stasi's Eevee again. I think that Stasi is in trouble."

"By all means, than arrest her!" yelled the owner, his face

turning bright red.

"I'm sorry sir, but, by looking at the items that were stolen, I

think that the Eevee is trying to save Stasi," said Officer Jenny.

"Why won't it get help from us then?" asked Daniel.

"My conclusion is that it's trying to save Stasi by itself

because it thinks that it was the reason that Stasi was missing."

"I hope we can find them," Daniel said.

**************************************************

"Jessie, don't you think that this is a little cruel? You're killing

her just because you want to beat Cassidy?" asked James.

"I don't care about the risks that I'm taking. I'm going to beat

Cassidy no matter what," snapped Jessie.

"Shh! Quiet! I hear someting," whispered Meowth.

Jessie and James quieted down. They could hear footsteps.

A shadowy figure stood in the window.

"It's a person!" screamed Jessie.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled James.

"What about ta girl?" asked Meowth.

"Leave her. She's going to die anyway," said Jessie.

They ran out of the door and crawled into their balloon. It

took off, leaving Ilex Forest. The shadowy figure fell to the

ground, revealing Eevee. The figure that Team Rocket had seen

was the cardboard person. It smiled and ran into the room where

Stasi was held. She was unconscious and was burning up. A defiant

look crossed Eevee's face as it burst out of the window and ran in

the direction of Azalea Town.

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}

You want me to keep updating? GO AND REVIEW!!!

By the Lion's Mane,

Leo


	13. The Search has Ended

A/N: I am SOOOOOOOO sorry you guys! I know it's been a while since I last updated... so here's another chapter to make it up.

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~ 

Chapter Twelve: The search is over; will Stasi die?

Daniel was on the couch in the Pokémon Center, looking at Stasi's backpack. Her pokémon were in there, and she might never see them again. Scratching noises halted his thoughts. He turned to see Eevee at the window, its lavender eyes filled with worry.

"Eevee!" he cried.

Officer Jenny walked into the room. "What is it Daniel?"

"It's Eevee! It's here!" He ran to the door and let Eevee in.

"Eevee. Vee. Eevee," it said frantically.

"Is Stasi okay?" asked Daniel.

Eevee shook its head.

"Where is she?"

Eevee turned around and started running.

"Come on!" said Officer Jenny as she and Daniel ran after it.

Eevee led them out of town and into the forest. It constantly turned around to see if Daniel was following. It led them to a small shack. Daniel could see a broken window on the lower level. Eevee dove in.

"Vee. Eevee!" it cried.

"Come on!" said Daniel as he climbed in after it.

"I'm coming."

When Daniel's feet hit the ground, he was appalled at the sight. Stasi was tied to a chair, still in her sleeping bag. She was red with fever and bandages were wrapped around her neck. A red spot was starting to leak through the bandages.

"Oh my gosh! Stasi!" he ran over to her.

"Daniel?" she asked in a weak voice.

"I'm here Stasi. I'm here."

"Watch out for Arbok bites. They really take a lot out of you." She closed her eyes and passed out.

"Come on Officer Jenny. We need to take her to a hospital, now." Daniel collected Stasi into his arms, stood up and ran out of the room. 

Officer Jenny and Eevee followed him as he ran out of the forest and back into town. Daniel dashed into the Pokémon Center yelling, "Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy!"

Nurse Joy looked up. "You found her! Oh my gosh, Chansey, get in here with a stretcher, stat!"

A Chansey hurried into the room wheeling a stretcher. Daniel gently placed Stasi on the stretcher and stood back while watching Chansey and Nurse Joy rush into the next room.

"It'll be alright." Officer Jenny put a hand on his shoulder. "All of the Nurse Joys are trained in both human and pokémon medicine."

"I hope you're right," replied Daniel.

**************************************************

It had been an hour since Daniel had brought Stasi into the Pokémon Center. A doctor had been called in because Nurse Joy was... a nurse. She needed a second opinion from a professional. Right at this moment, Daniel was banging his head on the wall. Nurse Joy was sitting in front of the computer flinching. Officer Jenny was sitting in a chair trying to read a mystery book, Eevee was in her lap, sleeping. She couldn't take it anymore, not with all of the movement and noise.

"Will you stop your head banging?!?" she screamed at Daniel.

"Tell her to stop flinching." Daniel glared at Nurse Joy

"I'm only flinching because of you banging your head on the wall," she retorted.

"Well, I'm hitting my head because you're flinching."

"Vee. Eevee. Vee. Ee," said Eevee, who had woken up with all of the yelling. It was trying to calm everybody down.

Just at that moment, the doctor walked into the lobby. Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy jumped out of their seats while Daniel ran over.

"Doctor? Is she going to be alright?" asked Daniel, concern painted over his face.

The doctor shook his head. "I've done all I could do. There's too much poison in her veins. If she doesn't wake up in the next forty-eight hours, she'll die."

Daniel looked down at the floor; Officer Jenny walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Nurse Joy comforted Eevee.

"How about you and Eevee go in her room and try to rouse her," suggested the doctor. "Maybe that's what she needs."

"Yeah. Maybe."

"Right this way please."

Daniel and Eevee followed the doctor down the corridor and into a white room. In bed was Stasi, a clean bandage had been applied to the bite wound and an IV needle was in her wrist. She was still unconscious. The doctor left the room as Daniel pulled up a chair next to her bed. Eevee leaped up next to her face and nudged her nose.

"Stasi, if I knew that this was going to happen, I would have never gone to sleep," said Daniel as he took her hand. "I should have kept watch."

"Eevee." Eevee lay next to Stasi.

Tears formed in Daniel's eyes as he looked at Stasi's pale hand. "This is all my fault."

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~

A/N: I know, it's very short, but hey! At least I updated! I've got some more chapters, so I'll try to post next week! Be sure to review, and go read my LOTR fic, "More than Meets the Eye"

By the Lion's Mane,

Leo


End file.
